


Be Nice Pansy

by ap23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pansmione - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hermansy, Pansmione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap23/pseuds/ap23
Summary: Just a little dareAfter all the wonderful reviews I received for the cleaners room, I thought I would write something short and (hopefully) sweet.





	1. Chapter 1

Pansy squealed with sheer utter excitement and delight as a large package wrapped in delicate soft black paper with a stunning silver bow was handed to her by one of the most poised, handsome and well-behaved owls she had ever encountered.

A smile beamed from ear to ear as she slowly makes her way to her bed, placing the package down gently. 

Two months and 13 days she has been waiting and now it finally has arrived.

“Open it then” says Daphne Greengrass, her Slytherin room mate and long term friend “you’ve been going on and in about it forever” she says smiling 

It’s true Pansy had been talking about the arrival of this package, ever since her family had visited a gorgeous wizarding town in Italy, just out of the fashion capital Milan. 

She remembers distinctly walking down the cobbled street that shimmered and gleaned in the sunlight. The town oozed class and style, but it wasn’t cold, it was warm inviting and completely intoxicating. Filled with beautiful immaculately dressed people sipping their short blacks or enjoying a gelato.  
Shops lined the cobbled streets offering cloaks and robes of distinction and class, but there was one shop that had captured her completely Madam Bellance’s La Bella Figura.  
Standing bold against the other shops Madam Bellance’s La Bella Figura transported you to a world of luxury and finery. A wide marble staircase swept you up to a floor filled with some of the finest and most expensive clothing, shoes, fragrances and accessories in the world.  
Amazing fabrics that felt like water caressed her finger tips beneath the immense chandelier. It was heavenly, the ideal place to find the perfect outfit for the mid-year Ball at Hogwarts.  
It was here that Madam Bellance one of the most voluptuous and beautiful women Pansy had ever seen, convinced, rather easily if she’s honest, her and her mother that none of the exquisite gowns here, despite being one of a kind would suit Pansy as well as something made just for her to suit her personality and femininity. Something spectacular for such a special occasion like a Ball.  
Pansy had no idea what to expect but she trusted Madam Bellance implicitly, especially given the time Madam said it would take to craft the perfect garment. 

Butterflies flutter excitedly in her belly as she slowing pulls at the ribbon of the parcel. She’s never usually so eloquent and patient with the packaging of presents, but a package like this deserves utter respect. 

She gasps as she pulls back the flaps of the parcel. Sitting beautifully in the box is a dress but not just any dress the most gorgeous dress Pansy has ever seen. 

Smiling broadly, she gently holds up the dress, eyeing off every stunning detail.  
Form fitting with a low cut front and back, low enough to seduce but not too low that it would be deemed scandalous or cheap. The material shimmers and moves like it was alive. Black with fine trace elements of green and silver that dance with the movement of with dress, like the scales of a snake. Magic is embedded into every delicate thread, the allure of the dress was completely hypnotising. There was no doubt that she would steal the spotlight of the Ball in this dress. 

“It is beautiful” gasps Millicent

By now her other roommates had come to see the dress she had been talking about since her trip. 

“It is gorgeous” says Daphne 

“You’ll look great in it”. says Tracey

Pansy couldn’t help but smile, happiness swelling in her chest, this was the exact reaction she had hoped for. if they react like this to her just holding the dress, imagine their reaction to when she actually tries it on. 

“Actually” the sly grin on Tracey’s face has Pansy narrowing her eyes “it would look great on Daphne too, wouldn’t it Millicent?” 

“What?” says Pansy her mouth agape in shock 

“What do you mean by that? asks Daphne still smiling 

“Well yes, the dress would look on you too” says Pansy 

An uneasiness churns in Pansy’s belly, she has the distinct feeling that she is being set up for something but she isn’t quite sure what. 

“It would and I don’t have a dress for the Ball yet” says Daphne

“Well you’re not getting this one” 

“Care to wager on that?” says Tracy mischievously

“You wouldn’t dare?” gasps Parkinson 

“Wouldn’t I?” she says giggling along with her fellow friends 

Pansy can only stare open mouthed at her roommates who are now giggling mischievously. Her brain struggling to formulate thoughts, her pulse quickens for the unknown. 

It was a long standing tradition, as far back as Salazar Slytherin himself, in the House of Slytherin to place wagers and dares with fellow housemates, all in the name of fun. Of course, for the wager to be fun something had to be on the table to win, and when a dare was cast you had no option to accept or face the consequences, which normally included a vile of the truth serum, Veritaserum, and therefore total public humiliation as the whole Slytherin House has the opportunity to fire questions at you, and with the likely return of You Know Who, it wasn’t safe either.  
There were rules of course you could not dare someone to cast an unforgivable, force someone to conduct a sexual act or let other students from other houses in on their little game. 

Pansy swallows hard. Tracey still had not forgiven her for making her streak through the common room in just her bra and underwear and Millicent was still very upset at Pansy when she lost her dare and had to drink your ginormous goblets of bat blood soup from Honeydukes. How was Pansy to know Millicent was allergic to the sweet and would spend three days tied to the lavatory. 

She shifts uncomfortably, her mind ticks over wondering what the three witches could have conjured up. Whatever it was she was not going to give up this dress. Would she be willing to run naked through the Great Hall to keep the dress, the answer was yes, Merlín she would even kiss Crabbe, or a bloody house elf to keep the dress.  
Whatever scenario she imagined them dating her she couldn’t imagine failing this frock was to important to her plus her mother would kill her, it cost a small fortune too. 

“And if I win?” ventures Pansy

“You keep the dress of course, and get to anything else you like’ says Daphne leaning against Tracey a look of sheer delight imprinted on her face 

“Fine” huffs Pansy crossing her arms defensively it’s not like she had any choice in the matter. 

The girls laugh menacingly, they look at each other wondering who will the one to tell Pansy her dare 

“You have to be nice to Granger” blurts our Daphne 

“For a month”

“No, until the ball” chips in Millicent earning her a deadly stare 

Words escape her as she stares into their bright eyes shining with fresh tears of laughter. Her own eyes wide in disbelief, she could not believe the dare they had bestowed upon her.

“You have got to be bloody kidding me? That’s impossible she’s a...”

“That includes not picking on her -“ 

“But her hair” protests Pansy 

“Maybe even defending when others do” 

“But she’s annoying, everyone picks -“

“Helping her” continues Daphne ignoring Pansy’s protests 

“Oh this is just ridiculous” huffs Parkinson flapping her arms to her side 

“Basically Pansy Parkinson you just have to be a nice person to Hermione Granger, or you could -”

“Or what” exclaims Pansy, any other dare would be better and easier than this 

“You could hand over that gorgeous dress now” laughs Daphne falling backwards on the bed laughing until tears begin to roll down her cheeks 

Pansy let's get fingers slowly trace along the material, the feeling seduces her senses. This dress means the world to Pansy. 

Fine” she huffs “I’ll be nice to Granger.” says Pansy

“Brilliant” says Tracey clapping her hands “I’ll let the boys know” 

“The boys?! What in Merlin’s name have the boys got to do with this?”

“They’ve got bets going on whether you would take the challenge and be able to do it” smiles Tracy sweetly “most of Slytherin has”

A dull blow hits Pansy in the stomach as the magnitude of this dare sinks in. It would be her against a good portion of the Slytherin House wanting to win their side of the bet. She flops herself in the bed defeated and deflated this was not going to be easy. She needs a plan of attack if she is going to get through these next six weeks. 

“I think you can do it” says Millicent in an failed attempt to console Pansy if her laughter was anything to go by 

“Shut it Bulstrode”


	2. What would Longbottom do?

“This is all stupid Dumbledore’s fault  
with his stupid idea to have a stupid Ball to promote stupid interhouse unity like that’s going to work. If it wasn’t for the stupid Ball, I wouldn’t need that gorgeous dress and I wouldn’t have to be nice to stupid Granger”

“That’s not very nice” teases Daphne as the make their way towards their potions lesson 

“Oh ha ha ha” huffs Parkinson 

So far the only plan she had come up to survive this ridiculous dare was to avoid Granger until the Ball. A feat that would be difficult given they now had double potions lesson with the Gryffindors. Snape was reknown for picking on Granger and whilst Pansy normally would enjoy the torment that know it all Granger would have to endure, she has to be nice and laughing at her misfortune wasn’t nice. 

“I don’t even know how to be nice to her” whined Pansy 

“Just do what ever Potter would do”

“Oh that’s wonderful advice Daphne, I’ll try and get myself killed at every turn shall I” 

Laughing “how about Longbottom then?” offers Daphne 

“You’re enjoying this far too much Greengrass” 

“Speak of the devil” nudges Daphne pointing her chin towards Hermione Granger, nearly nestled safely between Potter and Weasley

Pansy groans inwardly before tensing. It didn’t escape her notice that Theodore Nott gave her a sly smile and wink before tilting his wand towards Granger. Before she could react with one quick swish of his wand the contents of Granger’s school bag tumbles to the floor through the gaping hole at the bottom of the bag.   
Theodore and other Slytherin’s laugh as the quills and books laid strewn across the floor. Her ink pot smashed. 

Biting her inner lip hard, it takes every bit of self-constraint not to laugh especially with her fellow Slytherin watching Pansy with complete interest. If she laughs or says any type of comment then she has lost because that’s not a nice thing to do apparently according to the rules of this dare. 

Potter and Weasley, the two bafoons lunge at Nott, Weasley grabbing him by the scruff of the neck as Granger simply begins to collect her items shaking her head. 

Heat rises from the base of her spine to the nape of her neck, all Slytherin eyes are on her waiting to see if she would crack with a smile or snide remark. What would Longbottom do she asks herself 

Going against every fibre in her being she makes her way towards Granger, acutely aware all eyes are on her, she pushes her shoulders back. I’ll bloody teach these Slytherin’s that I’m not an easy push over. 

With all the confidence she could muster she bends down and begins collecting Grangers things 

“What the hell are you doing Parkinson?” snaps Granger eyeing her suspiciously 

“Helping” Pansy manages to grind out. 

She can hear the snickers from her fellow housemates Laugh all you want revenge will be sweet don’t you worry thinks Pansy 

“Well I don’t need your help“ hisses Granger snatching the book from Pansy’s hand 

The hair in the back of Pansy’s neck stands to attention as she slowly moves from shock to anger. Granger has a way of touching every nerve in Pansy’s body especially now that Pansy was trying to be helpful and nice. 

“Why you-” begins Pansy

“Pansy” warns Tracey trying to curb Pansy’s anger 

She obviously has a bet in Pansy’s favour if the look Millicent shoots her is anything to go by. 

“Fine” says Pansy through clenched teeth “I was just trying to be nice” she says as she stands up and steps over the books leaving Granger, the mess and a bunch of sniggering Slytherin’s behind.

“Bloody Granger” mumbles Pansy underneath her breath aggressively taking out her quill and parchment and slamming them on the table. “Who does she think is?” continues Pansy as Daphne takes her seat next to her 

“You did well there Pans” says Daphne encouragingly

Irritation and anger still bubbling in her she can only give her friend a sideways glare 

“Did you see that” Pansy hisses ”I tried to be nice and I almost lost a finger when she snatched that book back like a wild banshee. She probably is part banshee if her hair is anything to go by”

“Oh Pansy, you’re hilarious” says Daphne “I’m sure she’ll come around”. 

“Around to what?” asks Pansy

Whatever Daphne was going to say is cut short as the door to the potions lesson is flung open and Professor Snape with his black cloak swishing behind him barges through the classroom, closely followed by a frantic looking Granger, holding an armful of books.

“Glad you could join us Ms Granger, says Snape his voice silken and venomous “Five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness” 

The Slytherin side of the room, minus Pansy who is still too agitated by Grangers rudeness, snigger at the loss of points for Gryffindor. 

Sweeping past the desks Snape begins frantically writing ingredients and instructions on the blackboard 

Minced daisy roots  
Peeled Shrivelfig  
Sliced caterpillars  
One rat spleen  
A dash of leech juice  
A splash of cowbane  
Wormwood

Finishing his scribe with the words shrinking potion 

“Well? Says Snape turning to the class ”What are you waitin for? Go collect the ingredients” 

“I’ll go get them” says Pansy to Daphne “you get our cauldrons ready”

She had collected only a few ingredients when time seemed to slow down, her eyes widening in shock. Her body tenses, everything around her a blur she feels almost suspended in air. She was falling. Her hand reaching out, she squeezes her eyes shut, bracing herself for the pain she expects to land on the hard cold stone floor.  
To her surprise her stumble is broken by something soft and warm. The smashing of vials has her opening her eyes, completely aghast she has toppled into Granger who has grabbed her arms and is now staring at her wide-eyed. 

Pansy’s face reddens, her stomach twists in embarrassment as laughter erupts all around her. Theodore Nott smiles at her, his wand poised at her from beneath the desk. A tripping spell thinks Pansy, I am going to skin him alive and let the owls peck at his bloodied body in the Owlery” fumes Pansy 

Silence! SILENCE!" roars Snape. "What an absolute mess, 10 points from Gryffindor for not watching where you are going Ms Granger”

The Gryffindors begin to groan and protest 

“Would you care to make it 15 points” snaps Snape spinning to face the class room, hushing the Gryffindors down instantly. 

What would Longbottom do thinks Pansy. She can not believe she is about to do this but

“Sir” says Pansy barely in a whisper, “it was my fault. I tripped”

Gasps of disbelief simmer through the Gryffindor side of the room, while the Slytherin’s snigger in delight. Pansy shoots Theodore Nott a deadly stare that would have anyone else running for the hills fearing for their life. 

Snape turns slowly to Parkinson, his beady black eyes bore into her with an inquisitive stare. 

“Try to be more careful Ms Parkinson” says Snape “Five points to Slytherin for your honesty. Now finish collecting your ingredients and go back to your desk. As for you Ms Granger, clean up this mess. Mr Nott will assist you”

“What?” exclaims Theodore 

“You heard me Mr Nott, assist Ms Granger. Now. The rest of you get on with your tasks”

It was Pansy’s turn to smile and snigger as she collects her ingredients. That’ll teach him muses Pansy as she steps over an unimpressed Nott back to her desk, unaware of the strange look Granger was giving her. 

The remainder of potions lesson was without incident. In fact the next few days seem to pass almost with out incident - almost.

Pansy started to feel or perhaps hope that her Slytherin comrades had grown tired of this ridiculous dare, that was until their Transfiguration lesson with the Gryffindors one Wednesday morning. 

An uneasiness settles over her, her belly begins to flutter with anxiousness. There are three Gryffindors missing from class, Potter, Weasley and Granger. Despite her mind telling her that they are most likely just late, she can not shake this feeling her inner senses are trying to earn her about. 

Striding into the classroom followed by a red-faced Weasley and clearly agitated Potter is Professor McGonagall. Granger is nowhere to be seen, Pansy isn’t quite sure whether she should be relieved of worried. McGonagall’s usual stern features even harsher if that was possible. 

“There has been an small accident” says Professor McGonagall staring disapprovingly towards the Slytherin side of the room   
“Ms Granger will unfortunately be unable to attend classes for the next few days” 

Whispers break out amongst students 

“Is she ok? Will she be ok?” asks Parvati Patil concern laced in her voice 

“If you consider one’s skin turning bright pink, like a raspberry, as ok then yes she is”. 

“One of you bloody Slytherin’s did it” bursts out Weasley 

“Mr Weasley” snaps Professor McGonagall “We do not know that for sure” 

“Yes we do” pipes in Potter “they’ve been picking on Hermione more than ever the last few weeks”

“Really Potter” sneers Malfoy “where’s your proof?” 

“How about you just admit it Malfoy.”

“Or maybe you need a bit of help admitting it Malfoy” says Weasley clenching his fist in anger 

Pansy shakes her head, boys can be so dramatic sometimes, but she can’t help but smile. Draco will take every and any opportunity to torment Potter. 

“Quiet” snaps Professor McGonagall I will not tolerate this type of behaviour in my class. If you would like to help then I suggest taking notes for Ms Granger. I’m sure she’ll appreciate that” 

“Excuse me Professor” she says Bridget Featherstone a fellow Slytherin. 

The smile begins to falter from Pansy’s face her spider senses working in overdrive wondering what she is planning. Usually a quiet girl its very unusual for Bridget to speak, especially given the look Bridget just gave her. 

“I’m not sure Weasley’s messy scrawl would not help Granger at all” 

Laughter erupts amongst the Slytherin’s

“Hey” says Weasley his face reddening in anger and embarrassment 

“It’s true. I mean it’s not like you have nice, pretty, easy to read handwriting like ohhh I don’t know, like Pansy for instance?” says Bridget sweetly pointing her finger towards Pansy 

Pansy’s stomach drops, her insides twist in fury, as she clenches the side of her seat tightly. She knows exactly where this is heading and when this is all over she will make every single Slytherin who crossed her pay. Her list of who to hex to the moon and back growing everyday. She can feel the eyes of the room bearing down on her. 

Clearing her throat “It’s true” says Pansy in her best aloof voice “I do have rather delicate handwriting.”

“Are you offering to take notes for Ms Granger?” says Professor McGonagall a little shocked 

Pansy bites at her inner cheek, digging her nails deep into the seat. Technically that was not what she said, she had simply just said that her writing was very good, perfect even. What would Longbottom do? she asks herself 

Taking a deep breath “Well it is hard to decipher between what Weasley calls writing ss opposed to someone who has just dipped the claws of a rat into an ink pot and let it run across the parchment. So yes.” says Pansy cooly 

Laughter erupts across the classroom again. Instantly Pansy feels some of the tension esse in her chest. The dare says to be nice to Granger, it never said anything about being nice to her friends. 

“QUIET” commands Professor McGonagall “well that is very kind of to offer Ms Parkinson. I’m sure Ms Granger would appreciate it. Five points to Slytherin for your generosity” she says softly 

Unable to control herself Pansy blows Weasley a mocking kiss from across the room. She wouldn’t have thought it possible but Weasley’s face reddens in anger more than ever as he begins frantically whispering to Potter. A sly smile crosses Pansy’s lips, perhaps tormenting Weasley may make this whole fiasco a little more bearable after all. 

With Granger couped up in the hospital wing, the remainder of the day was free from any stress for Pansy. Things had returned to normal, attending classes as per usual without stress or incidents. 

“You’ve upset someone” says Tracy smiling and glancing over to the Gryffindor table at dinner that evening. 

Sure enough there was Ron Weasley having a heated discussion with Potter, his sister, Longbottom and anyone who would listen really. Looking over periodically to the Slytherin table, to Pansy in particular. 

“I think they are worried about what you might be planning for their precious Granger” says Millicent pouring some more pumpkin juice for her and Daphne 

“He is in a tissy, isn’t he” says Pansy smiling for the first time in days she feels more like herself more relaxed than ever “who knew being nice would cause such angst, maybe I should have tried being nicer earlier” she says giving Weasley a little finger wave. 

The girls burst out into giggles earning them a vicious stare from Weasley full of conspiracy and speculation. 

“So who wants to come with me to the hospital wing?” says Pansy curling her lip into a snarl towards Bridget “I have to drop these notes off to Granger” 

Daphne, Tracey and Millicent look at each other for a moment, “n’ah” they say in unison. 

“Fine” huffs Pansy “I’ll do it myself” she says as she hoists herself from the table ignoring the giggles from her friends as she exits the Great Hall

All the noises of the Great Hall disappear in an instant she steps into the Hall. She pictures herself wearing the dress from Madam Bellance’s. She smiles at the vision of her walking into the Ball all eyes turning to her in pure envy and awe of her fellow students. Her chest swells with happiness as she imagines all the boys scrambling to dance with her, not that any of the boys have really caught her attention over the last year or so, ever since fourth year, they have seemed still too immature for her, but she feels like she walking on air as she visualises the way the dress flows with her body as she spins and dances around the dance floor. 

So lost in her thoughts she doesn’t even realise she has arrived at the hospital wing until she was standing before the strict matron, Madam Pomfrey. 

“Yes” she says briskly “What can I do for you” 

“I’ve just come to drop off -“ Pansy begins but stops at the sight just behind Maddm Pomfrey. 

Sitting in the hospital bed, reading a book with the brightest and pinkest face is Hermione Granger. 

A small laugh springs from Pansy, a little timid giggle at first, stopping and starting. It’s something she’s never seen before unable to control herself the laugh grows from deep within her belly erupting like a burst water pipe. Unrestrained gales of laughter bellow from Pansy as she slaps her thighs. Her stomach begins to ache.

“Stop that” clips Madam Pomfrey disapprovingly

“Sorry” says Pansy trying to contain her laughter but little spurts of giggles escape her tight lips “I’ve got some notes for Granger” she manages to squeak out 

“Well give her the notes and leave” says Madam Pomfrey ”my patients need rest” 

Pansy can only nod as she tries her best not to burst out in laughter again 

“What do you want Parkinson?” spits Granger her arms folded across her chest defensively 

Pansy has no idea what makes her ask but the way Grsnger has her arms folded across her chest pulling down her dressing gown a little suggests that the colour is not limited to just her face 

“Are you that colour all over” she asks between little spurts of laughter 

“What. Do. You. Want?” grinds out Granger, anger dripping with every word 

“Notes” Parkinson manages to squeeze out between broken laughs, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks 

The harder she tries to suppress a laugh the more one threatens to break out. As nice as Madam Pomfrey is, she is not someone Pansy wants to mess with. But it’s hard Granger looks like a very, very angry strawberry. 

“What notes?” 

“Class” - giggle ”notes” giggle ”took them for you,” she says holding out the notes 

“Well I don’t want them”

“What?” 

The shock of Grangers words catching her off guard and suppressing her laughter 

“What do you mean”

“Exactly What I said” says Hermione I. Don’t. Want. Them. 

“But I spent hours rewriting them including bloody Binns boring history notes”

Granger merely shrugs her should nonchalantly 

Anger slowly simmers deep within her. How completely and utterly rude. She grits her teeth, and narrows her eyes. Pansy had wasted her free period rewriting these notes for Granger when she could have spent the time working out her hair style and makeup for the Ball, and now know it all Granger is rejecting them and her offer 

“The notes are probably wrong on purpose. I don’t know what you’re up to Parkinson” says Granger pointing an accusatory finger at Pansy “but mark my words I don’t trust it or you” 

Granger’s words fueling the fire burning with her. 

“Visiting time is over” says Madam Pomfrey before Pansy can unleash a myraid of abuse towards Granger 

“Good” spits Pansy throwing the notes towards Granger and storming out of the infirmatory 

Remembering the look of petulance on Granger’s face was like gasoline to the raging angry fire burning within her. Most inconsiderate, stuck up, know it all Pansy mumbles as she stomps back to the Dungeons. Her jaw rooted and fists clenched, she could actually hex someone. 

Her nostrils flare, her fists are still clenched as she enters the Slytherin Common Room. Two first years scatter from her path the look of sheer terror imprinted on their face. 

“Pansy?” 

She ignores Daphne calling out to her and storms directly to her room slamming the door firmly behind her. The sound echoing down the corridor. 

She can hear the door slowly creak open as she stomps around her room picking up items and aggressively throwing down on her bed to relieve some of this pent up anger and frustration 

“Pansy-“ says Daphne softly as she cautiously enters the room with Tracey and Millicent behind her both with the same look of concern and fear 

“She is the most irritating, rudest, know it all” spits Parkinson picking up a plush toy from her childhood and throwing it across the room “and people have the audacity to call me a bitch. Oh let me tell you that Granger is a bigger bitch than me by far” 

“Hey that’s mine” says Millicent as Pansy picks up a glass figurine from a bedside table “But you can throw it” says Millicent unconvincingly as Pansy shoots her a deadly look 

“Uggg” says Pansy returning the figurine back to its spot and flopping herself on the bed burying her head, face first in her pillow. 

“It’s hopeless” she mumbles “It’s impossible to be nice to her. Here -“ says Pansy grabbing the delicate black box holding her dress “take it now” she says thrusting it towards Daphne before biting her head in her pillow again 

“Oh Pansy” says Daphne softly sitting in the edge of the bed and slowly stroking Pansy hair, the gesture instantly calming her. 

She feels the other side of the bed dip indicating that both Millicent and Tracey have come to join her pity party 

Rolling into her back with her friends surrounding her 

“It’s impossible Daph” says Pansy “she doesn’t trust me so this is a impossible bet, I just can’t be nice to her.”

“Well, you haven’t exactly given her reason to tru-“ Tracey begins but catches herself 

“So you’re going to let Granger win” asks Millicent 

“What?”

“Granger. You’re going to let her be the reason you won’t be wearing that gorgeous dress to the Ball.” says Millicent 

“Yeah. Never thought you’ld let that Gryffindor beat you and so quickly” says Daphne 

“I thought you would be happy. Don’t you want the dress?” 

“Oh of course, but this is too easy. It’s hardly an enjoyable win when there isn’t a challenge” says Daphne smiling 

“So you going to let Granger, the Gryffindor beat you? says Millicent 

As much as she hates to admit it, they are right. If the gives up now she's not only forfeited the gorgeous dress but Granger has won, bested her and she will be damned if she let’s that happen.

“You’re right” says Pansy full of determination “that damn stuck up little strawberry has no idea what’s coming for her”


	3. Pansy's Plan

Pansy wakes the next day with a smile on her face. Somehow now she feels light again, more relaxed than she has been in the past weeks. Her perception of the world seemed to shift once she accepted that this was now a challenge, a game and she would not let Hermione strawberry-face Granger win, or her Slytherin housemates. She would be victorious. She will be the one walking into that Ball with the most breathtaking dazzling dress Hogwarts has ever seen, and every Slytherin would know that she, Pansy Parkinson, could not be messed with. She was going to take it all in her stride and be so nice that it would make Granger vomit.

There was a certain bounce in her step as she walked towards breakfast with Daphne, Millicent and Tracey.

"You've certainly cheered up this morning. Do tell" says Daphne

Pansy merely smiles sweetly at her friend. As much as she loves Daphne, she knows full well what her friends are capable of, especially with something as precious as that gorgeous dress up for grabs.

The Great Hall is abuzz with students chatting and laughing. The tables filled with a plethora of delicious food Pansy can't wait to sink her teeth into. She spies her favourite

"Grangers back" says Millicent nodding towards the seated Gryffindor's

Turning towards the Gryffindor table, Pansy is surprised that she missed Granger's return given how bushy and large her hair was today. It would be hard for anyone to miss the mane thinks Pansy.

Breathing in deeply "Good morning Granger" says Pansy cheerily as she walks past the Gryffindor table towards the Slytherin's "Good to see your colour has returned"

Pansy can't help but smile, joy filling her body all the way to her toes, as her pleasant greeting is met with nothing more than tight-lipped suspicious glares from Granger and her bumbling friends.

She has to stifle a laugh as she makes her way to her seat. This may be more fun than she thought it might be if that reaction is anything to go by. By being nice not only is she agitating Granger, but fulfilling her side of the wager. It's perfect thinks Pansy what could possibly go wrong.

Pansy's good mood continued throughout the morning, her mere presence near Granger seeming to agitate and infuriate the Gryffindor more and more. Pansy could see in Granger's eyes her struggle to understand why Pansy was being nice to her. Her frustration growing at a puzzle she finally couldn't solve. Things were going swimmingly for most part, until their joint potions lesson late in the afternoon.

Pansy chats aimlessly with Daphne, when Professor Snape swoops in, his black cloak billowing behind him, the entire class instantly quietening. He always had a way of silencing a room.

Turning to face the classroom he speaks in barely more than a whisper, "Today" he says slowly "We will be preparing the Wiggenweld Potion. A powerful healing potion, that can be used to heal injuries, or reverse the effects of a Sleeping Draught."

Pansy feels an uneasiness wash over her as Professor Snape's beady black eyes seem to single her out from the class and bore straight into her.

A sly smile crosses his features "We will be pairing up. Your partner's name will appear on the board" and with a quick flick of his hand, names appear on the blackboard behind him in a thick white scrawl.

Murmurs of disbelief fill the room almost instantly at the realisation that he has unusually paired Slytherins with Gryffindors. Pansy scours down the list, her name, Pansy Parkinson, appearing right next to none other than Hermione Granger.

Pansy's stomach locks tight. Was Professor Snape in on the wager too? It wasn't unheard of Professors partaking in wagers but it was very unusual. They normally left such shenanigans to the students.

"I got Longbottom" moans Theodore Nott "Wish me luck"

Well that is a plus side, thinks Pansy at least she will get a very good mark having been paired with the know-it-all Gryffindor.

Pansy can't help but roll her eyes at the look of distaste and discomfort on Granger's face at having been paired with her. Taking a deep breath Pansy makes her way towards Granger. It was evident that Granger had no intention of moving from her spot to the Slytherin side of the room.

"Good afternoon" says Pansy as she sits next to Granger " Shall I prepare the cauldron or get the ingredients?" asks Pansy as politely as she could.

"I'll prepare the cauldron. There's less chance of you messing up the collection of ingredients." snips Granger

The hairs of the back of Pansy neck bristle to attention, she clenches her fists, an angry ball propelling her towards lashing out and giving Granger a good slap across her face for her rudeness. She pushes back her stool and storms off to collect the ingredients.

Don't let her win she repeats to herself, biting down her annoyance, as she makes her way towards the potions cupboard muttering under her breath, about the complete and utter rudeness of Granger.

Returning to the table with the ingredients in tow she reminds herself again not to let Granger win and that there are only a few more weeks to go before things can go back to normal.

Annoyance still thrumming through her veins Pansy reads the potion instructions and begins placing the ingredients in order of use. Salamander blood then Lionfish spines, followed by Flobberworm mucus and finally boom berry juice.

It always made sense to her to place the ingredients in order, she didn't understand how others could just pile the ingredients in front of them, she likes them in a neat row.

She can feel Granger watching her with scrutiny, given she doesn't say anything Pansy can only assume she agrees with her methods.

They work in silence adding the salamander blood to the potion until it turns red; both peer into the cauldron as Pansy slow stirs the potion until it turns orange.

"We need to add more salamander blood until it turns yellows now," says Granger adding the salamander blood one drop at a time "and now keep stirring it, until it turns green" she adds

Pansy continues to stir in slow meticulous motions, she always found it therapeutic and relaxing to just forget about things focus on the swirls of smooth colours the potions made. Pansy smiles the potion now begins to turn towards a bright shade of green, as it should. They actually work quite well together thinks Pansy.

So focussed of the potion she nearly jumps out of her skin when she hears a scream, her heart beating frantically against her chest.

Her stomach lurches at the site of Granger.

A thick custard-like greenish-yellow slimy substance is dripping slowly from her brow, her mouth agape in shock. Pansy can't help but gag, her stomach constricting and releasing, bile reaching throat. Someone, somehow has flung the Flobberwom mucus towards Granger hitting her square in the face. Laughter erupting from the Slytherin's in the room.

"That's disgusting" croaks out Pansy unable to look at Granger, the urge to vomit growing.

She can feel the weight of the Slytherin's stares on her amongst their laughter, waiting to see what she would do. What would Longbottom do she reminds herself. She should turn and help Granger wipe it off, something she desperately does not want to do. Squeezing her eyes shut, she draws a deep breath and turns to Granger, whose face is full of fury, as she stares at the blob of mucus on her fingers.

Taking a cleaning cloth from the table, with shaking hands, Pansy moves to attempt to wipe Granger's brow. Nausea swirls unrestrained in her stomach. Her stomach clenching, vomit sits in her throat, she has never seen anything as disgusting as this before.

What happens next takes Pansy with such surprise, she can't she help but yelp as Granger swots Pansy's hand away angrily.

"Don't touch me" says Granger through gritted teeth, anger burning in her brown eyes

Shock quickly turns to anger "I. Am. Just. Trying. To. Be. Nice" grits out Pansy, her blood now pumping furiously, her temples pulsate. Why does Granger have to be so rude and make everything so difficult?

"Well don't. It doesn't suit your character"

"Why you filth-"

"What's going on here? Who did this?"

Professor Snape is at their desk, fury burning in his black soulless eyes as he takes in the mess. Pansy can't help be thankful for his arrival, there was no way she was going to be able to bite her tongue any longer, and she would have surely lost the bet.

With one flick of his wand, the gluggy mucus is cleared from Granger's face and table. But even Pansy knows that is not a proper clean. Nothing but a shower will get rid of the stickiness and smell.

"When I find out who did this" there was a sudden hush in the classroom as Snape addresses them all "We do not waste ingredients on this," he says eyeing the class, and pointing a hand towards Granger before adding "Well. Continue with your work"

"Add more of the salamander blood Granger" spits Pansy returning to stirring the potion with vigour.

Anger still flowing through her veins, the air around them is thick with animosity and tension as they continue with their potion in complete silence. Thoughts of pushing Grangers head first into the now turquoise potion mixture swirling endlessly through Pansy's mind. She cannot wait until the Ball, and then finally then, she will be free to tell Granger exactly what she thinks of her. The bell that rang twenty minutes later could not have been more welcome.

With one swipe of their wands, the contents and potion are cleared ready for assessment, both Pansy and Granger refusing to acknowledge each other as they leave the potions classroom.

Pansy's anger has still not disappeared by bedtime, in fact, the anger had been bubbling and boiling in her all day like molten lava ready to explode at any moment.

Pulling out a piece of parchment, she analyses the timetable she has devised. She has decided the best way to move forward was to avoid Granger altogether. If she can't see her, then she doesn't have to be nice to her. She has worked out Granger's lesson plan the most likely route she would take to get to the next class. Apart from the classes, they shared it meant she could not see Granger at all.

It would, however, mean taking an alternative route herself between classes but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make, so she didn't have to see the bushy haired know it all.

Pansy's plan of avoidance worked beautifully for the remainder of the week. Other than the classes they shared, and meals, a time that most of Slytherin's dared not attacked Granger, due to the watchful eye of Dumbledore and McGonagall, she didn't see Granger. And when her friends questioned her on why she wanted to take the longer route to classes, she merely responded that she wanted the additional exercise before the Ball. Yes, Pansy's plan was working.

Feeling content as she thrums through the latest edition of Witch Weekly, Pansy lies back into her fluffy pillows. It was Friday evening and she did not have to be nice to Granger once since the potions lesson.

She hums to herself as she pours over all the hairstyles in the magazine wondering which would suit her and her dress the best for the Ball. Pulling her quilt over her legs, she makes herself comfortable.

"I can't believe it," says Tracey entering their dorm with Daphne "Those two? Really?" she says shaking her head

"Apparently, they are down in the old classroom right now

Pansy's ears immediately prick to attention. The old classroom was located not too far from Professor Snape's potion class. No-one really knew if it was an old classroom or not, it was barren, lacking furniture or any items that a normal classroom would hold not even a stray vial could be found. It was the perfect venue to scare and tease the first year Slytherin's with, threats of locking them in overnight as well as for snogging students to be alone. Not that Pansy understood the fascination with that, yes you were alone but there was hardly any ambiance or anywhere comfortable to sit or lie as the case may be.

"Who two?" asks Pansy eagerly

"Theo and Bridget," says Daphne screwing up her nose "but I don't believe it. Bridget's parents would lose it."

A sly grin passes Pansy's lips. Bridget and Theo have been the main agitators of the wager, it would be nice to have some dirt on the two and finding them in a compromising position would be wonderful ammunition for the future.

"Well there's one way to find out," says Pansy kicking her blankets off "Let's go"

"Where?" asks Tracey

"The old classroom of course," says Pansy making her way to her cupboard and grabbing a thick woollen coat, another fine purchase from Madam Bellance's.

"Pansy-"

"Come on. I need witnesses" says Pansy

"If you insist," says Daphne smiling mischievous, she too obviously wanting to catch Theo and Bridget out in the throes of passion.

Pansy pulls the dark woollen coat tightly around her, pushing her chin deep within the collar the moment they enter the hallway from the Slytherin Common Room. Typical of Scottish weather, the sunny day has turned into a chilly night with a frosty bite to it.

The darkness thick in the halls, the illuminated torches hanging from the stone walls barely shedding light as they cautiously make their way down to the old classroom.

Silently and stealthily they approach the old Classroom, adrenaline flooding her system, at the prospect of catching Theo and Bridget out and finally having the upper hand.

Pansy stands near the door, listening. She strains to hear voices or other insinuating noises. She listens intently. She can't hear anything, she quirks a confused eyebrow to Tracey and Daphne. Driven by curiosity her fingertips tingle as she quietly opens the door, attempting to focus her eyes on any movement in the dimly lit room. She can't see anyone.

Just as Pansy is about to turn and tell her friends so, she feels the sudden push of hands in her spine, thrusting her into the room and almost tumbling her to the floor. Pansy spins around quickly at the sound of the heavy wooden door slamming shut.

"What in bloody Merlin's name-"

She tries to open the door, twisting the knob frantically left to right, but it was all in vain. The door holds stubbornly in its place. Nothing was going to budge it.

"Daphne, Tracey" calls out Pansy but the reply is merely the sound of giggles from the other side of the door

A shudder runs through her. It was locked. She was locked in, trapped. Her friends had locked her in the room. She was stuck, she began to feel claustrophobic as the air thickened around her. She searches frantically around the door for a weak spot, a crack she can break open.

"Nice friends you have there"

Pansy screams spinning around peering intently into the dimly lit room, so scared that her heart missed a beat. She wasn't alone. It took only a moment for her to realise that the other person was none other than Granger, sitting calmly against the stone wall, her legs and arms crossed staring at Pansy with an annoyed look on her face.

"Bloody hell." mumbles Pansy turning back to the door "Daphne, Tracey" she yells pounding her fist on the door before a lightning bolt idea strikes her - I'm a witch. Pulling her wand from her coat she instantly feels calmer as she feels the magic wood between her fingers. Pointing her wand at the door "Alohomora" she says.

Nothing

"Tried that." comes the annoying voice from behind "seems like your ... friends are very good at locking charms".

Of course, they are thinks Pansy it's one of the first spells one learns as a Pureblood. Family secrets and heirlooms needed to be protected, locked and hidden away from undeserving eyes. Only Millicent was better than Daphne at locking charms.

A rustling sound has her casting her eyes downwards, a piece of torn parchment slides under the door, coupled with more sounds of giggling. She furrows her brow in annoyance, her hands on her hips, when she gets out of here she is going to kill them. Written in Daphne's neat handwriting are the words remember, be nice Pansy

Pansy turns and slides down a nearby wall opposite Granger, defeated, resolved to the fact she was stuck here until Daphne or Tracey let her out.

Both girls sit opposite staring at each other with contempt. Pansy bites back the urge to childishly stick her tongue out at Granger. Instead, she crosses her arms and huffs out her annoyance, for falling for such a simple trick.

Time moved slower than a Flobberworm in the sun. Pansy sighs, there was nothing to look at but the stone wall or Granger, who annoyingly had the produced a novel from somewhere and was now reading silently. Sighing again Pansy begins counting the stones that make up dull grey walls. This whole event excruciatingly boring and annoying.

Pansy pulls her coat tighter around her, other than her and Granger all that seems to exist in this room is an icy chill, that if it wasn't for this extremely expensive cost with built-in warming charms would be nipping at her very bones.

An absurd thought strikes Pansy as she wonders how Centaurs keep themselves warm in the forest, with their bare chests. Especially the female centaurs, Centaurides, their breasts exposed to the cool weather would be horrendous. It would be torturous on a snowy Scottish evening. She feels a tinge of pity for the poor beasts. Perhaps someone should leave a jumper near the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

A shuffle and the sound of Granger rubbing her hands on her arms draws Pansy's attention away from her thoughts.

Granger's knees are raised creating the perfect resting place for her novel. Her arms wrapped around herself tightly, hands rubbing at her forearms. It takes a moment for Pansy to realise that Granger isn't wearing a coat, just a jumper and those muggle pants, which Pansy can never quite remember the name of, janes? jones? jeans? - Either way Granger must be feeling the cold of this room. Serves her right for all her rudeness thinks Pansy looking away crossing her arms

The parchment still partly tucked under the door catches her eye. The words be nice Pansy shootout at her.

She huffs, looking from the parchment to Granger, still cocooning herself tightly into a ball, back to the parchment, and back to Granger. In the dim light, it was hard to tell but her lips might actually turning blue thinks Pansy. With one last look at the parchment, she sighs. She can't believe she is actually about to do this, in for a sickle in for a galleon, she thinks as she begins to unbutton her coat.

She pauses at the last button, drawing a deep breath she undoes the button and holds out her arm to her side, the chilly air instantly caressing her flesh through her top.

"Granger" is all she can manage to say as she sits there her coat open, ready to welcome bloody Granger in

Pansy watches impatiently as it takes a moment for Granger to realise that Pansy is actually offering to share her coat.

"No thank you" chips Granger "I'm fine"

Pansy can't resist rolling her eyes at the sheer stubbornness and defiance of Granger. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little offended that Granger would rather freeze than take assistance from her.

"You're lips are turning blue and I don't really want to be blamed for your death" spits Pansy "nor endure the smell of your rotting corpse"

"Don't be ridiculous" says Granger who now looks towards Pansy's warm and inviting coat. The thick inner fleece tempting Granger to succumb and accept Pansy's offer.

As Granger weighs up her options, Pansy can feel the hairs on her arm stand to attention, small goosebumps tingling on her arms and chest, this room was so cold, no wonder boys brought girls here, you had no option but to cuddle to stay warm.

"Come on" hurries Pansy "I'm getting bloody cold too now"

A few more moments pass, and Pansy is sure that this stubborn Gryffindor would actually choose to freeze to death over her coat. She feels like a fool sitting there, her arm stretched out until reluctantly Granger closes her book and begins slowly to make her way towards Pansy. A satisfied grin crosses Pansy's, she had actually won. It may have been a forced small victory but she had actually won.

Pansy shivers from the coolness of Granger's clothing as she leans into Pansy slowly and tentatively as if waiting for something bad to happen.

Granger sighs as the warmth of Pansy's coat and body heat penetrate through her cool clothes. She gasps and marvels as the coat magically enlarges to engulf both of them in its warm woolly goodness.

"It's designed to be fitted. It tailors to your body if you change shape" advises Pansy "hopefully I don't ever get to the size of two people" she says

"I don't think that would ever happen. You look after yourself too well" Granger says barely in a whisper as she instinctively moves closer to Pansy in the hope of comfort and warmth

Lost for words, Pansy can feel her cheeks heat into a blush at the compliment. This is actually the most civil either have been to each other since, well, since forever.

Pansy desperately searches the room for something to focus on rather than the fact she is sitting in a classroom with her arm around Granger, practically cuddling her of all people. She wiggles her toes, and clenches and releases the muscles in her legs. She has never felt so awkward and uncomfortable despite how perfectly moulded Granger is against her.

Obviously oblivious to the fact of this ridiculousness of the situation or perhaps simply trying to distract herself Granger begins reading her novel again.

So bored, Pansy casts a secretive sideways glance at the novel Granger is reading. She's never read a muggle novel, but there are only so many times you can count the number of stones on the wall before you become as looney as Lovegood.

Pansy can't sustain this silence anymore. The silence between them building the awkwardness in Pansy to the point she just wants to scream.

"What are you reading?" she asks in a feeble attempt to suppress the growing urge to smash through the door and run back to her dormitory.

"To Kill a Mockingbird"

Pansy gasps in shock "Why in Merlin's name do you want to learn how to kill a Mockingbird?" Her eyes wide in shock and dismay, Mockingbirds were so little and delicate, it sounded completely barbaric.

Pansy tenses, the look that Granger gives her is one of complete disbelief as if she is a complete idiot.

"It's not a how-to book" chips Granger before returning to her page ignoring Pansy's attempt at small talk.

Granger's about as talkative as the stone walls. Pansy is positive that Granger would rather see her at the bottom of the Great Lake getting attacked by mere-people than be here, but none-the-less here they are and Pansy is bored.

"What's it about then," asks Pansy

Slamming the book shut "why are you being nice to me Parkinson?. What are you up to?" spits Hermione accusingly her eyes narrowed in utter distrust

Because I have to, you stupid bint are the words on the tip of Pansy's tongue. Taking a steady breath, "I'm stuck here too Granger, in case you hadn't noticed. This isn't my ideal way to spend a Friday night. I'm bored and I was just trying to kill time. I'm just trying to be helpful and you are just being rude and obnoxious." she says instead, which is not exactly a lie, as she turns her head from a shocked Granger in irritation.

She can feel the blood pumping fast through her veins, Granger has a way of vexing Pansy to the point her stomach turns, and here she is stuck in an unpleasant and uncomfortable position. Just count the stones again Pansy she tells herself.

Moments of silence pass, as Pansy stares at the stone wall, making imaginary shapes cast from the nearby flickering candlelight.

"It's about racial inequality" whispers Granger

"What?" says Pansy unable to keep the annoyed tone from her voice

"The book. It's about racial inequality"

Pansy refuses to answer or look towards Granger, instead choosing to stare at the plain dull grey walls. She doesn't care that it comes across as being petulant she is still agitated with Granger.

"It's from the perspective of a six-year-old. continues Granger "Her dad is a lawyer who takes on the case for a black man who has been accused of raping a young white woman. I don't want to give away too much, but basically, the book looks at the prejudices of the society and legal system because of his skin colour"

Still refusing to look at Granger, Pansy wonders why on earth a six-year-old would be providing commentary on a case of such a disturbing nature. A good parent would shield a child from such atrocities.

That's how Daphne and she became such good friends. When her mother had found out she was pregnant with Pansy she began to distance herself from certain individuals, the Malfoy's for instance. Of course, they were still polite with one another, and would catch up on occasions but not like before, her mother feigning illness due to a difficult pregnancy when she wanted to avoid certain meetings. That's how she and Daphne became such good friends, her mother choosing to associate more with the neutral Greengrass'.

"I could lend it to you if you like" suggests Granger, which Pansy knows full well is some sort of peace offering.

Pansy merely shrugs, she too could be as stubborn as Granger.

Granger sighs. Not nice is it when someone is utterly rude thinks Pansy feeling some level of retribution. She can sense rather Granger's thought ticking over in her mind. Again moments passed in awkward silence.

"Are you excited for the Ball?" asks Granger

I was until this stupid bet thinks Pansy still remaining silent. The Ball was the reason she is stuck in a cold room with Granger.

"Lavender thinks the Green Hartlets will be performing."

"What? Really?" blurts our Parkinson unable to contain her excitement. The Green Hartlets were only the newest and most amazing band at the moment. Pansy has been desperate to see them perform. She didn't think Dumbledore could top the Weird Sisters performance from the Yule Ball, but if Dumbledore has managed to get The Green Hartlets, she would be more than impressed.

Damn it, Granger has made her break her resolve of ignoring her until this whole ordeal is over. The small victorious smile on Granger's face confirming she is thinking the same thing.

She may as well indulge in the conversation. It's better than staring silently at the wall.

"Do you have a dress yet?" asks Pansy at least this was a topic of conversation she could get excited about

"No. I haven't had the chance"

"But it's only a few weeks away" gasps Pansy "How will you know how to accessorise, or wear your hair if you don't have a dress," she says staring at Granger who runs her hands through her big hair self-consciously.

Pansy takes in Grangers features. Granger has physically changed over the years thinks Pansy, her teeth no longer the size of an overgrown beaver. Her hair whilst still too big has tamed somewhat over the years, and she actually looked quite nice at the Yule Ball in fourth year, so nice nor Pansy or Draco had anything snide to say. Her hair thou she would still need to manage her hair.

"Just don't use sleekeszy" offers Pansy as advice.

Before she realises what she is doing her hands are in Grangers hair like a salon professional evaluating what she has to work with "it'll weigh your hair down and make it look greasy" she says so caught up on giving advice she barely registers the look of shock on Granger's face.

Her fingers feel through the avalanche of honey chocolate curls, the softness taking her by surprise, she had always assumed the tangled mess of curls would feel wiry. "It might sound crazy but use Curlzup, it'll actually loosen your curls and give them a bounce. Millicent has been using it and it's worked a treat" says Pansy still unaware of the intense stare she was receiving

With her hands still in Granger's hair she looks down to Granger. Really looks at her as if just noticing her for the first time. Her eyes are mesmerising, brown sprinkled with gentle honey swirls. Framed by thick lashes they are bright and warm. She notices how Grangers eyebrows are raised with something between confusion and intrigue. The colour has returned to her lips, highlighting her perfect cupid's bow, they look plush and inviting. For half a second Pansy has the urge to touch them, to perhaps even kiss them to see if her lips are as soft as they look.

Like a bucket of ice water being tipped on her head, the thought drives her back to the moment and the oddly intimate position they are in. Thrusting her hands from Granger's hair she pushes her back against the wall again, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her body feels hotter than dragons' breath; she refuses to look at Granger, embarrassed by the strange thought and her actions.

Pansy shifts uncomfortably, shuffling her feet against the stone floor. That heavy silence settling over them like a hefty blanket again, the whole situation painfully agonising as Pansy wishes the ground would open and swallow her up. Granger sits rigidly next to her, as she too comes to terms with the moment.

The sound of a soft tap on the door has Pansy jumping to her feet away from Granger, her heart jumps to her throat.

"Pansy?" comes the soft question from the other side of the door

It's Millicent. Her shoulders slump in relief, if anyone could get her out of here Millicent could, she was a master at locking spells.

"I'm locked in" calls out Pansy

Pansy holds her breath in anticipation, unable to look Granger in the eye. She cannot describe the swell of relief and happiness she feels as the door slowly creaks open to reveal Millicent. She has never been so happy to see her friend; she could actually run up and hug her.

"You ok Pansy?" says Millicent peering past her, perhaps checking to see if she had hexed Granger and lost her side of the bet.

"I am now," says Pansy pushing past Millicent desperate to get back to her room and away from the room and Granger.

Confusion reigning supreme as Pansy hurries back to her dorm. Millicent is behind her struggling to keep up with her fast stride. The air feels thinner as she breaths in deeply, what on earth happened in that room.

Her temples pound furiously against her skull as she storms through the Slytherin Common room towards her room. Pushing through the large wooden door she spies Daphne and Tracey sitting closely together deep in conversation, scheming new ways to torture Pansy no doubt.

"Pansy" they exclaim in unison, pulling away from each other, shocked that she is out of her locked cell

So agitated and confused, Pansy cannot string the words together to form her usual tirade.

Blood pulsating through her veins she stomps towards Daphne, who is unable to hide the look of fear from her features. Grabbing a nearby pillow, her hair flicking across her face, she begins whacking Daphne hard.

"I. Thought. We. Were. Friends." grits out Pansy between whacks as Daphne attempts to protect herself from the onslaught of fluffy blows, laughing hard.

Pansy's frustration grows the more Daphne and Tracy laugh out loud. "It's not funny" spits Pansy falling short of stamping her foot in a tantrum before throwing the pillow in Tracey's face and storming back to her bed, drawing the curtains dramatically around her.

She may not be able to see Daphne and Tracey but their laughter ricochets off the walls straight into the sanctuary of her bed.

Flopping onto her bed, she closes her eyes and breaths in deeply, her heart still beating faster than a herd of galloping Hippogriffs. The smell of a perfume, not her own, manoeuvres its way into her senses, a gentle combination of vanilla and citrus. Her stomach clenches with nerves. Granger, it has to be Granger's perfume, she thinks

Shaking her head she can't believe what has happened this evening. She shivers the whole ordeal shaking her to the core, she can't believe she even for a moment considered kissing Granger, a girl, a Gryffindor, and muggleborn. Her throat restricts, her thoughts distracted by the softness of Granger's hair and her confused feelings. She needs to forget it ever happened, the whole thing.

She reaches into her top draw rummaging for something to help her sleep, and forget. Grasping onto a small vial, Pansy pops the cork and downs the yellow vial, twisting her lips in disgust. Sleep rolls around instantly, her eyes begin to droop, her heart slowing to a steady beat, each limb becoming heavy. Hazy visions of hands in wild curls, honey coloured almond shaped eyes and plush inviting lips luring her to sleep.


	4. The library and the infirmary

The library and the infirmary 

Pansy arches her back towards the warm and inviting mouth now nipping and licking its way down the column of her neck. Her body shivers in pleasure as warm fingers caress against her bare torso, inching their way towards her breasts. Her nipples hard, yearning to be touched. A moan escapes her, she arches her back even higher as the hot moist mouth finds her nipples sucking and licking with fervour. Her nails dig deep into the soft shoulders, desperate for more, for release. A trail of goose pimples shimmers down the body as that devilish tongue begins to lick and tease down her belly towards the place she desperately aches for release. Her legs spread instinctively, her hand grabs for the bedhead, her other hand entwined in thick hair, she thrusts her hips towards the warm breath now hovering teasingly against her aching nub. Looking down she sees a mass of wild curls cupping honey brown eyes twinkling up at her. 

Pansy’s eyes shoot open, her body hot and feverish. She’s still on her bed, wearing her thick woolen coat. A dream, it was just a dream, a delicious dream but just a dream. Pansy’s heart beats frantically against her chest, as she hurriedly unbuttons her coat flinging it away from her, her burning body desperate for the cool night air. Her breath short, a dull unsatisfied ache between her legs. She had one of those dreams that she thought only boys were accustomed to having. 

It was still night time, the room dark and silent except for the gentle snores from her roommates. The throbbing between her legs unbearable.  
Rolling her teeth over her bottom lip she lets her hand trail down her belly to the band of her skirt and underwear. She stops momentarily, double checking her roommates are asleep, before slipping her hand beneath her underwear, letting her fingers stroke her womanly folds. She’s wet. Wetter than she ever remembers being. Two fingers rub desperately in circular motions against her aching clit. She breathes out slowly, conscious of not making too much noise. She tries to visualise Draco above her, and her body almost revolts at the thought. She tries Blaise then Theo and other boys, none eliciting the reaction she needs.  
Rubbing faster desperate for release, the image in her imagination morphs into something softer, more feminine with long curly hair and with a fierce wicked grin. Her body instantly reacting, the way she needs it to. 

It was the image of Granger dancing before her, leaning down to kiss her, with her hands between Pansy’s legs thrusting her fingers inside her that sends her over the edge, shaking into a breathy orgasm, before falling limp on the bed and succumbing to sleep again with a satisfied smile on her face. 

***

“Pansy, you’re not still mad at us are you?” comes Daphne’s voice from the other side of the bed curtain

In such a deep slumber Pansy barely registers the words

"Mmmm" she mumbles trying to burrow herself deeper into her fluffy quilt and ignore interruption to her sleep. 

“C’mon Pansy, you can’t blame a girl for trying. It’s a really nice dress” 

“What time is it” mutters Pansy stretching her arms well above her bed still in her clothes from the night before 

“Nearly breakfast, so hurry up,” says Millicent 

“Give me a minute to shower” 

“We’ll meet you in the common room” 

Pansy can still smell her sex on her fingertips, as her friends leave her alone to her thoughts, remembering her dream from the night before. She shivers as she replays the blurry images of Granger on top of her kissing. Shaking her head vigorously It doesn’t mean anything she tells herself, dreams are just a bizarre story. Last week alone she dreamt she was flying a giant Hippogriff with Millicent to get some toffee for Daphne who had grown an extra arm, and toffee was the only thing that would restore her back to normal. It doesn’t mean anything she repeats, dragging herself out of bed to get ready for breakfast. And as for her unusual behaviour in the Old Classroom, well she was chalking that up to being bored. 

Butterflies unexplainably flutter in the core of her belly as she and her friends near the Great Hall. She wonders if Granger will be at breakfast, uncharacteristically hoping that she is. Pansy furrows her brow in confusion, why on earth would she care if Granger’s at breakfast or not, in fact, it makes her life easier, she doesn’t have to be nice to the annoying know-it-all.

Instinctively Pansy looks to the Gryffindor table, her shoulders drooping in disappointment, Granger isn’t at her usual spot. 

By the time Pansy has taken a seat, Tracey already has a scone with jam and cream on her plate and is chatting away about what she will be wearing to the Ball. 

“Oops looks like the Weasley has upset Granger,” says Daphne nodding towards the entrance of the Great Hall

Sure enough, Stomping into the Great Hall is Granger, her face screwed up in agitation. Following closely behind is a red-faced Weasley desperately trying to defend himself and a goofy faced Potter, who is not quite sure how to handle his two friends disagreeing. 

Pansy’s stomach tumbles and summersaults when Granger looks over giving her an awkward smile, a smile that made her look almost constipated, but never the less a smile. Pansy quickly turns around grabbing a nearby piece of fruit, her back and neck heating up for some unexplainable reason. 

“Well, if he wants any chance with the Golden Girl, he better pick up his act. He’s far below her” says Pansy stabbing a piece of Rockmelon. Her stomach twists at the thought of the two together. As much as she hates to admit it, Granger could do much better than the Weasley, she’s smarter and even prettier than he.

“Anyone, in particular, you had in mind,” asks Daphne sipping from her goblet, her eyes twinkling at her from above the rim

“Anyone really. Even Longbottom is better than the Weasley” says Pansy reaching for some toast “Mills pass the butter” 

Spreading the butter on her toast. Her shoulders tense and harden as the image of her hands in Grangers hair, the plumpness of her lips shimmers to the surface. A hot flush races through her body, she can’t resist looking towards the Gryffindor, sitting with her back towards her. 

Her eyes survey the contours of Granger’s body, the way her hair perfectly tumbles down her back highlighting her hourglass shape. The way her apple-shaped bottom pulls against her school skirt as she rises from her seat reaching for something across the table. She has a nice body decides Pansy. 

“What happened last night anyhow,” asks Daphne “Was it that bad?”

Pansy swiftly looks away. A searing hot flush races through her body. Her body feels on fire at the thought she may have been caught admiring Granger’s rear. 

“What?”

“Last night,” asks Daphne “looks like you could eat Granger alive” 

Pins and needles course through her embedding themselves in firmly her belly, her body heating up again to the point of boiling. She needs to take a deep calming breath to ground herself.

“Not as bad as the look Potter gives Draco” pipes in Tracey “I’m sure he would hex him right now if he could. Look” nods Tracey towards Potter. 

Pansy let’s put a deep breath, thankful for the change of conversation. 

Potter is staring at Draco with the intensity of a cat waiting for his prey to make a fatal mistake so it can pounce and devour. There was no denying that Draco and Potter had a jarred relationship from their very first day at Hogwarts. Draco’s constant attempts to discredit and get Potter expelled were thwarted every single time. 

Pansy and her friends turn to Draco. Draco looked different after returning from his latest trip home. He was paler, skinnier, tense with the worries of a thousand men on his shoulders. He barely notices Potter’s accusatory stare. Unlike Potter, Draco doesn’t have the fire that burns in his eyes like be used to, he still has some of his cocky attitude but it had faltered. There was something else in his eyes, like someone who had seen too much, someone who was worried about what the future may actually hold.

“He is back isn’t he?” whispers Millicent staring at Draco 

The mood between the friends instantly changing. Rumours were rife that You Know Who was back. The Daily Prophet had discredited Potter’s account of what occurred to Cedric, how he had died at the hands of You Know Who, after the Tri-Wizard tournament. but still, you couldn’t help but wonder. If anyone knew for sure if he had returned it would be the Malfoy’s.

“Not sure” answers Daphne quietly

“You will all be fine if he is,” says Tracey meekly

Pansy’s stomach drops. She stares down at the food on her plate, prodding the fruit, she has suddenly lost her appetite. They have had this conversation before. Tracey raising a distressing point, yes You Know Who didn’t like muggle-borns and wanted to see them eradicated but what happens then? Who’s next? Purebloods like herself, Daphne and Millicent should be protected but what half-bloods like Tracey and her baby sister, would they be next? Pansy shudders at the thought. 

The friends are quiet for the remainder of breakfast, all in their own thoughts of what it potentially means for them and their families if he is back. Would Pansy’s father join the ranks of You Know Who or would her mother remain firm and devise another cunning plan to avoid joining the ranks of You Know Who? Would she be expected to fight, to take the mark? So deep in thought she barely notices the brown eyes that follow her curiously out of the Great Hall at the end of breakfast. 

The weekend passes too quickly for Pansy’s liking. It was Sunday evening already and she like many other students had not even started their homework for the week. The only positive being that she has managed to avoid Granger and any uncomfortable incidents or thoughts by spending the majority of her time focusing on her make-up and hair options for the upcoming Ball. 

“Coming Pansy?” asks Tracey, her school bag slung over her shoulder 

“Where to?” 

“The library. To finish our assignments” 

“Why can’t we just do it here?” questions Pansy giving her friends a skeptical look. 

The last time she went with them anywhere, she ended up in an abandoned classroom with Granger, in a compromising position and a trail of indecent thoughts. 

“Because the library has books we may need,” says Daphne rolling her eyes dramatically 

“Just the library?” asks Pansy “no stop off at abandoned classrooms along the way”. says Pansy folding her arms across her chest 

“Stay here if you want” laughs Daphne making her way to the door 

“Wait I’m coming too” calls out Millicent

“Fine. I’m coming too” says Pansy not wanting to be left behind alone

Pansy walks towards the library with extreme caution, one hand firmly within reach of her wand. Her back stiff, flinching at any unexpected movement or noise. As much as she loves her friends it’s not long until the Ball and she has no doubt they have a few more tricks up their sleeve to win this bet and terrorise Pansy in the process. 

Pansy stops suddenly at the entrance of the library. It’s full, spilling over with students, mainly Slytherin’s, sitting at large wooden ornate desks nestled in between the rows and rows of neatly lined up books, all with their heads down studying and scribbling on parchment. 

Her stomach twists. Pins and needles shoot down her legs to the soles of her feet. 

Something doesn’t feel right. It wasn’t coming towards exam time why would there be so many Slytherin’s here now.  
Pansy glances around nervously. “Doesn’t look like there are any spare seats. Let’s go back to the common room”

“Oh look there’s a spare table. How lucky” chips Tracey

Just to the left away from the cluster of desks is a table, probably the only spare table available. Dread washes over Pansy this is too convenient. 

“C’mon,” says Tracey hooking her arm under Pansy’s

Her legs are heavy as lead as Tracey practically frog-marches her towards the empty desk. Pansy looks around frantically, her breath quickening, hyper-aware of her surrounding, something was going to happen, she could just feel it. She needed to be alert. 

She watches with scepticism as her friends begin to empty their school satchel, placing ink pots, parchment, and quills before them without a care In the world. She slowly begins to do the same, keeping one eye fixed on their actions.

Unlike the other desks in the library, this was large and square ideal for groups of six students, so they had ample room to spread out. 

The hair on the back of her neck to attention as Granger walks into the library. Just like Pansy did a few moments earlier, Granger is evidently taken aback by the sheer number of students. Pansy watches closely, her heart picking up speed as Granger cranes her neck around the shelves and table hoping for a secluded spot to study. The look of surprise on Granger's face slowly turns to annoyance as she realises that there are no spare seats. Technically there are two seats available, but that would require sharing with herself, Daphne, Tracey and Millicent, and as brave as Gryffindors are supposed to be she highly doubts Granger would take that risk.

Pansy watches, her eyes squinting as she scans the room ready and waiting for someone to do something. Much to her relief Madam Pince, the school librarian, with her pale vulture like appearance slinks around the corner. No one would try anything while Madam Pince was around, she was almost as mean as Filch. 

Pansy can’t help but smile as remembers the time Madam Pince caught Blaise Zabini eating a chocolate frog in the library and possessed all his belongings to hit him across the head as he fled from the library, arms flapping about trying to protect himself from the attack. 

Pansy notices Granger approach Madam Pince, with a serious question on her lips. Whatever Granger asks has Madam Pince’s sunken eyes scan the library, over her long hooked nose. Her long neck craning about, searching for something before settling on Pansy. 

Her heart jolts as she begins walking swiftly towards their table with Granger scurrying behind her, a look of shock on her face.

Before Pansy can comprehend what is happening, Madam Pince is before them, peering over her long hooked nose, her parchment-like skin making Pansy’s skin crawl. 

“There’s a spare seat here”. says Madam Pince pointing to the place next to Pansy. 

A tight discomfort in Pansy’s chest forms. Her hands become clammy this is all too much, her heart beats heavily against her chest. 

“Oh um that’s ok. I don’t need a seat” says Granger nervously 

“Did you not. just ask if there was a spare seat?” responds Madam Pince curtly, evidently annoyed 

“Yes but,” says Granger looking frantically about the Slytherin table 

“You can sit with us” smiles Daphne sweetly “we don’t mind do we, Pansy. I mean it’s the nice thing to do” 

Pansy grips onto her skirt, feeling the woolen material scrunch up in her tight grip. When this was all over she was going to bestow revenge on Daphne so cunning and devious that they will be writing about it for years to come. Forget about the battle of Dumbledore and Grindelwald, Parkinson and Greengrass was going the battle everyone would be talking about for generations to come. 

“Of course” Pansy manages to croak our between a fake smile 

“Well, that’s settled. Sit” demands Madam Pince staring at Granger until she succumbs 

Pansy’s heart continues to beat steadily against her chest, instinctively she moves her chair as far away from Granger as she can as Granger slowly places her pile of books and parchment on the table beside Pansy. 

Pansy can feel her cheeks flare up in heat as she focuses on the parchment before her, trying her best to ignore not only Granger but the snickering stares of the Slytherin’s around the library. She shifts uncomfortably in her seat, just a few days ago she had her hands in Grangers hair, admiring her form and even touching herself over her. The thought of making her blush even more as she tries to move her seat further away. 

“We’re going to get some books” announces Daphne a smile beaming from ear to ear on her face “C’mon Tracey, Mills”

“I can go” offers Pansy quickly, knowing full well that there was not an option but she had to try 

“Don’t be silly. You don’t know what we want “ Daphne says waving her hand carelessly

Pansy’s jaw clenches, she squints her eyes at Daphne in annoyance, I am going to hex her to kingdom come when this is all over thinks Pansy  
Elbow on the table and pushing her fingers into her hair, it shields her vision of Granger as she rests her head on the palm of her hand. Her body turned away from Granger as much as she can Just focus on your work she tells herself as she tries to make sense of the words before her.  
She has no idea how many times she has read the same sentence when a soft voice catches her attention, it was Granger 

“What?” says Pansy now turning to Granger

“I said thank you by the way” 

“For what?” asks Pansy confused, it was hardly her choice to let Granger sit with them 

“The notes.” 

“You read them?” asks Pansy her eyes widen in shock. 

The last thing Pansy knew was that she has wasted her time and Granger has nil intention of looking her notes. 

“Yesterday after Fri-“ Granger cuts herself short a small blush appearing on her cheeks, not too dissimilar to the blush Pansy herself could feel burning on her cheeks. Granger is obviously referring to the short time together in the old classroom on Friday night. 

“They were good,” says Granger smiling 

“Don’t sound so surprised” says Pansy smiling crookedly back at Granger 

Like a magnet drawn to steel, Pansy feels herself being drawn to Granger. Her body slowly sliding closer to her. Granger’s eyes widen in surprise as Pansy edges even closer.  
Pansy’s heart jolts to her throat, What in Merlin's name is going on, she’s moving against her will towards Granger. She looks about frantically, grasping onto the table edge, desperately trying to draw herself back to her position. Her mind in a swirl as she tries to understand what is happening. Her pulse quickens she can’t pull away, the more she tries the more she is pulled towards Granger. Her muscles tense as she grips at the table top fruitlessly. 

SMACK 

She’s jerked into Granger with a jolt. Her shoulder latching onto Granger’s, they both try to pull away from each other in futility. It’s impossible. The more they try to pull away from each other the harder it seems to be. They are stuck together. 

Laughter erupts around them, Pansy’s cheeks flare hotter than fire. 

“Sticking charm,” says Granger reaching for her wand, her brow furrowed in annoyance “So childish” 

“Well unstick us” Pansy grits out still trying to pull and tug away from Granger. 

“Just sit still for a second” snaps Granger

Pansy’s teeth are clenched, as she watches Granger swish and swirls her wand in the air before pointing to a spot between them.  
Pansy again tries to pull away. Nothing. Her breath tightening, her pulse quickening, hot nervous energy racing through her veins. It didn’t work. 

“Do something else” Pansy shrieks desperately 

“Quiet, quiet. The library is a sanctuary for learning not for foolery” spits Madam

Pince who is rushing towards them with fire in her hawk-like eyes.

“We are stuck,” says Granger obviously annoyed “Someone has stuck us together”

“Get out” 

“What” yelp Parkinson and Granger in unison 

“Go see Madam Pomfrey,” says Madam Pince 

“But can’t you help us?” asks Granger is dismay “surely you know a spell?”

“This is the library, not the infirmary,” says Madam Pince pulling out her wand.

Pansy gasps in disbelief. The books on their desk rise pointing at both of them like arrows poised to attack with one more flick of Madam Pince’s wand.  
Not wanting to be subject to an attack by the armed books, Pansy tries to rise but is dragged back to her seat, as Granger sits there like a limp mandrake staring between Madam Pince and the books in open-mouthed disbelief 

“Let’s go Granger” bites out Pansy as she tugs her shoulder connected to Granger so forcefully she almost tumbles over. 

Finally realising Madam Pince will not assist them, Granger also rises from the table. 

Awkwardly they try to make their way to the exit, stumbling between the table like drunken badgers, unable to get a proper rhythm. Like two toddlers learning to take their first steps, neither is on tune with each other’s rhythm, stumbling and bumping into tables and chairs all around them. 

“Merlín” curses Pansy as she hits her thigh hard against a table “bloody watch it Granger” she spits rubbing her leg furiously to ease the pain

Pansy’s cheeks burn as the laughter erupting around her pierces her stomach like a hot poker. She can hear Theo’s snickering guffaw through the flutter of laughter. I will pay him back one day, serve my revenge on a platter overflowing and cold.

Granger shoots her a look that could that could freeze the Great Lake “Well walk faster” she says through gritted teeth before turning to the exit with such determination she practically drags Pansy out of the library making her knock over into another chair in her haste. 

Pansy trips and slips over her feet as Granger continues to drag her from the library 

“Granger, slow bloody down” snaps Pansy jerking Granger back forcefully while still trying to rub and soothe her aching leg 

The way Granger spins, well attempts to spin, to look at her would normally have anyone running for cover, but Pansy is just as agitated and aggravated by the situation.  
Anger begins to simmer in the pit of Pansy belly. How dare Granger look at her like that, as if this is her fault when she is just as much of a victim if not more so. 

The air around them thickening and cracklings with tension. They stare at each other like seasoned fighters in a ring, each waiting for the other to make a move. 

“This isn’t my fault Granger” spits Pansy her spare hand now firmly on her hip 

“Of course not” mocks Granger “Let’s just get to the infirmary. The sooner Madam Pomfrey releases us the better” 

The anger in her belly surges forward, her shoulders instantly tensing. How dare Granger accuse her of planning this.

“You listen here Granger-“ begins Pansy pushing at Granger's shoulder, fury pulsing through her veins 

“Don’t!” yelps Granger before sighing and rolling her eyes

Pansy’s eyes widen, she tries to pull her hand away from Granger's shoulder without success. Her stomach drops at the realisation that her hand was now stuck to Grangers' shoulder. 

“Honestly Parkinson, do you ever think?” huffs Granger 

“Shut it Granger.” spits Pansy angry at herself for not realising sooner if they touched they would be stuck. 

Every word and breath Granger takes infuriating Pansy to no end. The look on Granger’s face stroking a new flash of annoyance through her body “If I had a spare hand I would slap you”

“Well I do have a spare hand” pushes back Granger “I’m happy to use it” threatens Granger with a fiery challenge in her eyes 

Pansy narrows her eyes in challenge. She wouldn’t put it past Granger to hit her, Merlín knows she has a violent streak if anything Draco says is to go by. Apparently, Granger has hit him for no apparent reason in the past and Potter and the Weasley constantly look afraid of her and they are her friends. 

“Let’s just get to the infirmary” 

“And how are we supposed to do that now?” says Pansy now realising that their latest predicament had left them with no other option but to face each other like dance partners. 

“We’ll have to crab walk. We’ll have to walk sideways” 

It takes every ounce of self-control not to let loose with the scathing rant that she want to, but that little logical voice inside her head reminds her that this new predicament was completely her doing. 

“Fine” huffs Pansy 

“Let’s try and get some rhythm, so we don’t bump into each other and have others parts of our body stick together. 

Pansy can’t help notice the little tinge of rose colour spread across Granger’s cheeks. Any other time she may find it quite endearing.

After a few initial mishaps, It became surprising easier to walk sideways than Pansy had imagined. They had actually been able to work together to step in unison and made some great lead way. 

Pansy tries her best to ignore the surprised gasps that were quickly followed by raucous laughter and pointing fingers from students passing them in the hallway, but she can’t. It’s the epitome of embarrassment. She will be teased about this until she is as grey as Dumbledore and as wrinkly as McGonagall. 

“Not nice when people laugh at you is it?” says Granger in more of a statement that question 

“Of course it’s not. Who could possibly enjoy being ridiculed like this“ snaps Pansy

What a completely odd thing to say thinks Pansy. It’s only when she sees the satisfied smirk on Grangers face that Pansy realises what Granger is doing. An unease twinge swirls in the pit of her belly. She is, of course, referring to the taunts and jibes she has received from the Slytherin’s over the years. To be honest she hasn’t tormented Granger as much as she did first few years of school but she hasn’t stopped it either often laughing at the expense of the others, which in a sense is just as bad as doing the teasing.  
“Just keep walking” snips Pansy not wanting to explore these feelings further 

The odd things about walking sideways like this is it’s very difficult not to look at the person standing before you, especially being in such close proximity.  
Pansy can’t help but notice the soft cinnamon tones caught in Grangers hair highlighted by the light from the lanterns when they walk past. Her eyes scan down, barely noticeable her lips instinctively twinge upwards as if she wants to smile, a handful of lightly coloured freckles endearingly sit like stars on Grangers' nose. She had never noticed them before, then again she had never been this close to Granger before either. Her own skin free from any type of blemish Pansy can’t help think it’s rather endearing.  
Further her eyes travel down until the reach Granger’s lips. Warmth flushes from the nape of her neck to her cheeks as she remembers what Granger’s lips were doing in her fantasy. Pansy’s stomach twists and turns as her mind races back to the places of her dream. Biting down on her inner bottom lip she quickly looks away, embarrassed by her thoughts.

“ When will you children learn” 

Pansy hasn’t even realised they had arrived at the infirmary until she heard the voice of Madam Pomfrey. Relief floods her system at the sight of the matron in her white nurses uniform. 

“Can you help us?” asks Granger hopefully 

“Of course I can,” says Madam Pomfrey “Over there” points Madam Pomfrey to a nearby section of the room, with a single framed bed and chair. 

Pansy is careful not to bump into anything as they make their way towards the intimate space. 

Pulling the curtains around to seclude them from prying eyes Madam Pomfrey begins her examination, her wand swishing and swirling around Pansy’s head, over her shoulders and down the length of her body before going the same to Granger. 

“Hmmm sticking charm. But not your average sticking charm” says Madam Pomfrey sounding both annoyed and impressed “I haven’t seen one like this since the mistletoe fiasco of 76. Infirmary full of students glued together, virtually impossible to move without getting trapped yourself”

“Can you fix it?” says Pansy unable to keep the panic out of her voice. 

“Did I not say I could before?” huffs Madam Pomfrey “I’ll need to prepare a potion. Wait here” she says before pulling the curtain back and closing it behind her, leaving Pansy and Granger alone in the sterile cell. 

Neither girls look at each other as they scan their little section of the hospital. Pansy’s moves towards the chairs, her legs beginning to ache for the unusual sidewalk they just took to the infirmary. 

“What are you doing?” says Granger accusingly 

“I want to sit down my legs hurt” 

“And what do you propose I do?” 

“What?

Rolling her eyes, Pansy can’t help notice another blush rise in Granger’s cheeks 

“We’re stuck, Parkinson. I can hardly sit down next to you can I? I would have to ....” says Granger trailing off 

Still confused it takes a moment for Pansy to realise what Granger is saying. Her eyes widening when the realisation hits. If Pansy sits down Granger would have one of two options. She would either have to bend over Pansy, which would hardly be comfortable or straddle her, the latter causing a wild blush to spread over her body like wildfire.  
“Oh” is all Pansy can manage to say 

“Everything all right?” asks Madam Pomfrey pulling back the curtain with such force it causes Pansy to jump 

“I just wanted to sit down, my legs are tired” blurts out Pansy unsure why she just said that. Perhaps it was to remove the image of Granger straddling her now dancing in about in her mind 

“Well that won’t work in your current predicament will it,” says Madam Pomfrey now waving a wand towards the hospital bed 

Pansy watches as the once single white-sheeted bed shakes and stretches to double in size. What in Merlin’s name did she do that for, wonders Pansy her brow knitted in confusion. 

“I have a vial each for you,” says Madam Pomfrey holding out two lime green coloured vials “It won’t instantly release the charm, but it will loosen the hold until eventually you are unstuck. I’ll need you to lie relatively still.”

Pansy’s stomach drops faster than boulder to the bottom of the Great Lake, her body burns with anxious pins and needles. Surely Madam Pomfrey was not suggesting that she and Granger lie down on a bed together. 

“Lie down?” squeaks Granger looking as horrified as Pansy feels 

The cogs in Pansy’s brain couldn't turn fast enough to take in what Madam Pomfrey was saying. Every muscle of her body just froze, her mouth dropping open as she stares at Madam Pomfrey in disbelief. 

“Yes, It won’t take too long. Come on now, we are all adults” says Madam Pomfrey holding out the small potions vials to them both.

Still shell-shocked Pansy is concreted to her spot, unable to move as she tries to comprehend what is going on around her. This has to be the most embarrassing moment of Pansy’s life, things could not possibly get worse. 

“Parkinson, take the potion” orders Granger holding her own green vial, drawing Pansy from her thoughts 

“Easier said than done” snaps Pansy “I don’t really have a spare hand, do I?” says Pansy nodding towards the has still stuck to Grangers' shoulder. The only way out of this situation was to take the potion and pray to Merlín it works swiftly 

“Open wide dear,” says Madam Pomfrey placing the vial near Pansy’s lips. 

Doing as instructed, Pansy shuts her eyes tight and opens her mouth to drink the potion. With one swift move, Madam Pomfrey has tipped the entirety of the bottle into her mouth. Pansy scrunches her face in disgust, the moment the thick green liquid touches her tongue. Eyes still shut she shakes her head black and forth, sucking on a pair of dirty old socks would have tasted better than that. 

“Right now lie down ladies, and we’ll have you loose in no time” 

Pansy’s mind is in a spin, any thoughts of the disgusting taste of the potion are swept away by the notion that she needs to lie down on a bed with Granger. Her cheeks burn hotter than dragons’ breath as they clumsily led towards the bed, neither wanting to do this. 

“Come along, come along. Stop dilly dadaling” ushers Madam Pomfrey 

Without the use of her hands, Pansy has no option it to but to sit awkwardly on the bed while Granger attempts to do the same. They are a tangled mess. She shuffles herself unceremoniously along the bed trying to get comfortable and away from the edge. A warmth of uneasiness flushes over her body, with every move she makes she can feel her skirt rising higher and her shirt twisting out of place. 

Bloody Brilliant thinks Pansy that’s all I need my knickers to be exposed to the wind for everyone to see. She tries to shift and shuffle in a way that lowers her skirt but instead, she makes matters worse and can only imagine she looks like a rather awkward Flobberworm slipping and sliding about. 

“Just lie down and be still,” orders Granger 

“Listen here bookworm” snaps Pansy “Don’t tell me-“ 

“Stop that girls. Lie down” orders Madam Pomfrey sternly instantly disarming their would be argument 

Doing as instructed both Pansy and Granger lay their head on the pillows. Their sticky predicament meaning they really have no option but to face each other. Pansy closes her eyes and shakes her head in disbelief. She can feel the blood pulsating through her brain and ringing in her ears, this would have to be the most awkward position she has ever been in. 

“I trust I can leave you while I tend to other patients?” says Madam Pomfrey before shutting the curtain and leaving the two of them alone. 

Opening her eyes, Pansy gasps quietly at how uncomfortably close they are to each other. Her heart begins to speed up as they lie there staring at each other both at a loss for words. 

Grangers eyes shine with curiosity, they seem to be analysing Pansy trying desperately to work something out. A small shiver shimmers down her spine at the intensity of the look.  
Pansy can’t help but notice that her eyes are striking chestnut in colour, her eyelashes thick and dark sweep over her eyelids highlighting the golden specks that are perfectly scattered around her pupil. It’s the same eyes she saw looking down upon her in that dream. Instantly a dull slow throb begins to pulsate down in her pants. 

Pansy’s swallows hard and looks away quickly before her thoughts betray her further and make her think of things she shouldn’t be thinking whilst lying in a bed with Granger.  
Pansy can sense Grangers probing stare but refuses to look back at her, instead choosing to focus on a little tear in the otherwise pristine hospital curtain. There is silence except for the slow deep sounds of their breathing. Pansy is convinced Granger can hear the thrumming of her heart. Discomfort rises with every passing moment, all Pansy wants to do is run away to her room and hide beneath her quilt until this whole affair is over. 

Grazing her teeth along her bottom lip, she shifts uncomfortably as snippets of the images from her dream replay in her mind. The funny thing is the more one tries not to think of a particular situation the more it embeds itself in one’s mind landscape, causing her body to react in ways she does not want it to at this moment. 

Only a dull painful ache running from her shoulder down her arm to the tips of her fingers is able to break her thoughts away. Her arm is uncomfortably pinned beneath her side, the weight of her body pressing down hard, it feels as if her arm may actually drop off if she doesn’t move it soon. 

An electric shock of surprise races through her body as she looks at Granger, who is still staring at her. Granger’s cheeks flush an endearing rose colour. 

Heat permeates throughout her body, her cheeks burning hotter than fire. Her stomach flutters and twists as if a jar of pesky Cornish Pixies has been let loose within her. 

“Granger” she croaks out, her voice raspy “my arm hurts, I need to move it. We need to move” 

“We can’t” 

“What?” 

“If we move other parts might get stuck” 

“We just took a potion to stop that” whines Pansy, the pain in her arm now practically unbearable, she can feel the blood throbbing in her veins “just move over a little. So I can-“  
“No,” says Granger firmly, refusing to let Parkinson complete her sentence 

Granger has a way of pushing Pansy’s buttons provoking her into anger and frustration simultaneously, and this time would be no different.

Pansy’s temper begins slowing rising, she can not believe Granger would not let her finish her sentence and leave her here in pain with an aching arm. Anger building with every passing second. And when Granger cocks her brow with a satisfied smirk on her face as if she has won, anger hisses through her veins ready to erupt.  
Squinting her eyes in determination and jutting her jaw in defiance, Pansy pushes and attempts to rollover Granger so she can lie on her other side, but Granger, as if predicting Pansy’s move, has somehow defied her by stiffening her body almost rock-like, that Pansy does nothing more than move an inch 

“I said no Parkinson” 

Granger's words fuelling Pansy’s determination to get to the other side even more so. Grangers eyes squint at her in a challenge, daring Pansy to try again. Clenching her teeth, Pansy uses all her strength to push towards Granger as Granger uses all of hers to deny Pansy. 

A battle of strength, push and shove ensue between the two as they try to not touch each other any more than necessary. Granger has cocked her leg a little, digging her heel into the mattress, obviously using the strength of her leg muscles to fight Pansy. 

Using the added advantage of her hand being connected to Granger's shoulder Pansy takes one deep breath and using every bit of energy she has pushes Granger onto her back until she is hovering above her victoriously. 

Her victory is short-lived. Pansy’s breath is ripped from my lungs, she freezes at the realisation of what has occurred. She looks down bewildered, her mind in a spin. In their struggle Pansy’s leg, just above her knee, is now firmly stuck to Granger's crotch. She has no idea how her leg accidentally found itself in this position but it has. Pansy hovers over Granger horrified and beyond embarrassed.

Her mouth slightly agape she looks at Granger who has turned her face away, her cheeks a bright fiery red. 

Pansy feels the heat rise in her own cheeks, before rolling down her spine. The words are caught in her throat, the warmth from Granger's crotch against her leg sends a shiver down her spine. Tingling pins and needles concentrate within her pants. 

“May..maybe the potion has worked” Pansy manages to say as she attempts to move her leg 

The potion has begun to work somewhat, but not completely, like two sticky Honeyduke toffees stuck together, rather than being able to pull simply pull her leg away it merely slides against Granger's core. 

She swallows hard, her stomach flips as Granger lets out a little whimper with her move. Goosebumps shimmer down her body. Her breath and heart rate instantly quickening. Her eyes scan down, she can’t help but notice the now heavy rise and fall of Grangers' chest. Her mouth becomes dry, instinctively she wets her lips. 

Pansy tries again and again her leg slides smoothly and seamlessly against Granger. 

Granger squeezes her eyes shut, her head still turned away she lets out another almost silent whimper that winds Pansy like a punch to the stomach. She wants to move her leg against Granger again, to hear another whimper to see a slight arch to her back. The heat now bellowing from Grangers crutch has her biting her inner lip. A cloud of intoxicating desire swarms around her head.

“Maybe try your hand” breaths out Granger, her voice deeper than Pansy has ever heard before, the sound sending a new army of goosebumps down her spine.  
She physically has to shake her head to refocus her thoughts on getting out of this predicament. 

She attempts to move her hand, and just like her leg it slides down Granger's arm, but much easier. The potion now taking greater effect. Again she tries, her hand now sliding easily upwards. A few more strokes and her hand slides off. They are free.

Relief and a twinge of disappointment wash over Pansy. Her leg still firmly placed against Granger. She stares down at Granger, at a loss for words. She feels she should say something. 

The sound of a gaggle of students entering the infirmary snaps her back to reality. She leaps from on top of Granger faster than an attacking Hippogriff, to stand near the bed. Her cheeks burning with embarrassment, she stares at Granger in shocked disbelief. Granger’s skirt is still hitched high, showing off her smooth legs. Pansy struggles to believe how close they just were and the effect it had in her. 

There’s a discomfort building in her chest, her hands become clammy, her stomach twists. She can hear the thumping of her heart against her chest, her body feels as if a hot blanket has been placed all over her, burning her skin. She does the only thing she can think of. Pulling the hospital curtains back swiftly she turns and walks away so fast she is practically running. She keeps going ignoring the calls from Madam Pomfrey that she needs to be evaluated before she can be dismissed. 

The moment Pansy steps foot out of the infirmary she begins to run, run as fast as she can in the opposite direction to the infirmary. 

Sweat forms on Pansy’s skin, her breath is short, her eyes throb from the speed. She can feel the oxygen burning her throat as it floods in and out of her lungs. Her legs begin to burn, but she needs to get far away from the infirmary, from Granger and back to her dorm. Pansy continues to run ignoring the shouts from the portraits telling her not to run in hallways. She runs only stopping when she arrives at an empty space on the wall down a very long corridor, the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. 

Breathing heavily she realises she can’t walk into the common room like this. She needs to catch her breath and straighten her clothes. 

Only a few moments pass before she hears footsteps coming down the hall, she desperately doesn’t want to see she anyone, she has no option but to go into the common. Quickly running her fingers through her hair she enters. 

“Pansy” calls out Daphne instantly “We didn’t know they were going to do that,” she says desperately 

Pansy waves a dismissive hand to Daphne, despite how sincere she sounds, she needs time to herself, to compose herself as she makes a beeline for the bathroom.  
To any onlookers, her flushed face and brisk walk could be taken as anger or annoyance. 

Slamming the bathroom door behind her, Pansy lets out a deep breath she didn’t even know she was holding. 

Like slow waves on a shore, the realisation of the intimate sexual position Granger and her just experienced surfaces. A carousel of confusion plaguing her thoughts, she leans her head against the closed bathroom door, her body alive with electricity, a longing pressure in her loins builds with every passing moment.

She touches her leg in the same spot that was connected to Granger, sending a hot shiver down her spine and a deep tingling pulse in her underwear. 

“Merlín, what is happening to me” whispers Parkinson to herself as her fingers slow drag up her thigh beneath her skirt. 

She lets her fingers trace along the centre of her underwear. The effect of what occurred between her and Granger in the infirmary evident even through her underwear.  
This isn’t normal she tells herself


	5. Notes

“C'mon Pansy get up we have to go to class"

"No. I don't feel well" says Pansy burrowing herself deeper into her soft mattress and pulling her fluffy quilt right up to her chin. She even added a small cough for effect, which only resulted in stifled giggles from her friends.

Pansy could feel the heat rise to her cheeks in embarrassment, she knew it was a lame reason but it was the only one she could think of.

Still completely mortified and confused from her incident in the infirmary with Granger, Pansy has decided that the best course of action is to continue avoiding Granger, along with everyone else by feigning illness and staying in bed until this whole fiasco was over and things could go back to normal. Anytime she thought of being stuck to Granger, or someone asked about the sticking charm had her blushing as red as a ripe tomato and hoping the earth would open up and swallow her whole.

"Pansy, it's been two days."

"Maybe she needs to back to the infirmary?" offers Millicent, a distinct hint of laughter in her voice

"You know" she hears Tracey say, and just like Millicent, there's a defined hint of playfulness in her tone that has Pansy bracing herself for what's to come "the Sorting Hat did take a little longer deciding where Pansy should go. Maybe she should have been placed in Hufflepuff after all?"

"It did not" gasps Pansy indignantly, dramatically throwing down her quilt.

Laughter erupts amongst her friends fuelling her already embarrassed feeling.

Still laughing Daphne tugs at Pansy's quilt "C'mon Pansy. You can't stay in bed forever. The professors won't let you get away with another day"

Pansy's shoulders droop in defeat "Fine, I'll meet you in the common room" she says relaxing her grip to the quilt.

Dressed and prepped, Pansy slumps towards the common room, her belly full of anxious dread.

"My goodness Pansy, you're not going to Azkaban you know." Laughs Daphne "straighten your shoulders, or else they'll put a matching statue of you next to that one-eye humped witch statue on the third floor." she laughs

Azkaban would have to better than this torture thinks Pansy at least in Azkaban the Dementors take away your soul and all feelings.

"Only a few more days" offers Millicent encouragingly "you've done so well so far"

Shrugging her shoulders "let's go"", might as well get this over and done with" says Pansy

Her shoulders still slumped, Pansy walks slowly and reluctantly towards the Great Hall. Pins and needles tickle the soles of her feet, heat permeates at the nape of her neck, how on earth is she going to look at Granger in the face after what happened and without revealing the thoughts she's been having.

She takes a deep breath as they arrive at the large ornate wooden doors leading to the Great Hall. Keep your head high and don't look at the Gryffindor table she tells herself. Her palms are clammy, she takes a deep breath and straightens her shoulders as Tracey pushes through the door.

Don't look at the Gryffindors, Don't look at the Gryffindors Pansy repeats to herself determined to walk straight to the Slytherin table and look nowhere else.

"Looks like Granger isn't here," says Daphne nodding towards the empty spot at the Gryffindor table

"Maybe she is sick too and had to go to the infirmary" laughs Tracey bumping Pansy with her elbow

"Shut up," says Pansy ignoring her friends jibe and she walks briskly towards her usual seat.

Despite being relieved, Pansy can't help but wonder where Granger is, perhaps she too is trying to avoid Pansy and the whole awkwardness of the situation.

By the time breakfast ends and Granger fails to show, Pansy is sure that it is exactly what Granger is doing, it's the only logical solution given the situation, and if they were both trying to avoid each other then this would work perfectly, particularly since their first class of the day was transfiguration with the Gryffindors.

Her entire body jumpy and on edge, like someone had just injected Pepperup potion directly into her veins. Nervous energy courses through her with every step she takes towards Transfiguration lesson. Granger may skip meals but there was no way she would skip a lesson.

Taking a deep breath Pansy unsuccessfully tries to reassure herself that her Slytherin classmates wouldn't dare try anything to humiliate Granger and encounter the wrath of Professor McGonagall, but there was only a few days to go before the Ball, the pointy end of the bet, who knows what they had up their sleeves or how desperate to win they were.

Drowned in her own thoughts Pansy barely registers her arrival at the Transfiguration classroom until she bumps so hard into someone rushing from the classroom that it almost sends her toppling over. A snide comment is poised on her lips until she realises the person standing before her is Granger.

Feeling like someone has just punched her in the throat, all coherent thought and ability to speak escapes her. Images of Granger lying beneath her, her leg pressed firmly against her crotch come flooding back like a tidal wave. Her cheeks radiating heat like a hot pan.

Instinctively she steps to the left at the same time Granger does, then both to the right blocking each other's paths in an awkward dance that fuels the uneasy tension in the atmosphere.  
Her entire body on fire with anxious embarrassment, Pansy wishes the ground would swallow her up.

"Sorry" squeaks Granger "I was just, umm" Pansy notices she takes a deep breath to steady herself before saying "good to see you're feeling better"

Pansy's mouth is almost too dry to speak, she nods like an idiot and croaks out "huh"

"You've been sick the past few days?" says Granger with an inquisitive look on her face

"Uh huh," says Pansy, her body on fire, she can feel her friends staring at her waiting to see what she would do

"Right well.." says Granger twisting some sheets of parchment in her hands that Pansy had not noticed until now "I took some notes from the classes you missed for you" she quickly adds holding out the parchments towards Pansy "you don't have to read them I'm just thought you took notes for me so..." she trails off

Pansy feels painfully out of place, like a Hippogriff in a crystal shop, she's acutely aware that her friends are watching the exchange intently, her mouth and brain refusing to cooperate to at least thank Granger. She knows she should say thank you, take the parchment but instead she only manages an uneducated "ok" as she takes the parchments before another awkward silence begins.

"What Pansy means is thank you, that's very nice of you. She's still feeling a little under the weather, we've barely been able to understand her ourselves, isn't that right?" says Daphne coming to Pansy's rescue while nudging her with her elbow

"Oh, yes right, still not great. Thanks for the notes" Pansy hurriedly rushes out desperate to get away

"Ladies, are you intending on attending my class today or just to loiter in the hallway?" comes the stern voice of Professor McGonagall from behind Pansy

Pansy's breaths out she has never felt so relieved to see a professor in her life before

"Sorry Professor, I was just giving Parkinson some notes"

"That's very good of you Ms Granger" says Professor McGonagall peering over her glasses with scrutiny.

Not that Pansy could blame her, the rivalry between the Slytherin's and Gryffindors was legendary, exchanging notes would be highly unusual behaviour, they were more likely to be exchanging hexes.

"Now that you have exchanged notes, do you think you can manage to attend my class?"

"Oh yes, sorry" answers Granger swiftly as she turns back into the classroom towards her seat followed by the Slytherin's and the watchful eye of Professor McGonagall.

"That was really smooth Pansy" jibes Tracey Joyfully as they take their seats

"Leave it" replies Pansy through gritted teeth, fully aware she has made a fool of herself in front of her friends and Granger

Transfigurations class ends to Pansy's relief without any embarrassing events, but she can barely recall what the lesson was about. She spent most of the class trying to avoid looking at Granger which made her only want to turn to look at her more. In fact, she was certain at one point Granger may have caught a glimpse of her looking over which did nothing but send a new wave of burning heat over her body.

"Are you going to read Grangers notes?" asks Daphne casually later that evening in their dormitory as she prepares for bed "I suspect her notes would be very good".

Pansy takes a sideways look at the parchments lying on her bedside table. She hasn't looked at them yet, trying to put the whole embarrassing moment behind her. "They would be good" Pansy whispers aloud to no one in particular, taking the parchment and un-scrolling it gently.

As expected Grangers notes are extremely thorough but Pansy is captivated by the discernible style of Grangers writing. It was as if she had a window into Granger's private thoughts and feelings.

Pansy always felt that handwriting can tell so much about a person's personality, Blaise has large writing which matches his large bold personality perfectly, Millicent, on the other hand, has petite tight writing which again suits her introverted personality. She was always trying to make herself smaller.

The shapes of the letters Granger has written are unique, remarkably strong, written with confidence yet still delicate and rounded oozing softness and femininity. A complex and intriguing combination, that leaves Pansy cocking her eyebrow with interest as she analyses the letters.

"You should thank her" interrupts Tracey "it's the nice thing to do after-all"

Pansy is fully aware Tracey is trying to be funny, but she does have a point. It is customary to send a thank you card or note when someone bequeaths you a gift, it doesn't mean anything else.

Leaning into her bottom draw Pansy finds her quill and pretty green parchment which she saves for thank you moments like this.

Granger, she begins to scribe before pausing. What in Merlin's name does she write? she wonders. Chewing on her bottom lip, a myriad of thoughts passes through her mind, starting off just with Granger seemed rather harsh but then again she didn't want to give the impression that she actually liked Granger, she was after all a know it all Gryffindor. Deciding to be polite Pansy writes

Dear Granger

Thank you for the notes. They are very well written. They will come in very handy.

Kind regards

Pansy Parkinson

There straight to the point polite but without any emotion thinks Pansy done and dusted, I'll send it in the morning, she decides before snuggling down into her bed for some sleep.

After some deliberation and hesitation, the gentle but impatient peck from her owl encourages her to tie the short note to its leg, the next morning in the Owlery.

She watches in admiration as her beautiful owl, Achelois, with its golden tan feathers spreads its wings and soars off to deliver her note.

A bout of uncertainty strikes the moment Achelois leaves the owlery, had she written too much, had she not written enough. There was no way what she wrote could be taken out of context, could it? Could it give a hint of the thoughts and dreams she has been having? Perhaps she should have ended just with regards, and left out the word kind, did that provide too much information, familiarity?

By the time Pansy arrives at breakfast she has convinced herself she has made a grave mistake. She races towards her friends desperate for advice on how she intercept her owl and the note before Granger receives it.

The look on their faces has her stopping in her tracks, particularly when Daphne gives her a devilish wink. The air around the Slytherin table is thick with what can only be described as excited anticipation. Whispering amongst themselves their faces are alight with enthusiasm.

A panicked realisation courses through her - the bet. They had planned something momentous, something wicked and they were all in on it, her entire house. Her body flares with heat, how on earth can she get out of this, her only course of action would be to turn and run. Her nerves are like shots of electric current racing through her veins.

"Pansy, quick sit down or you'll miss the show" urges Daphne moving over so Pansy can sit down next to her

"You're going to love this" says Millicent smiling broadly

Pansy's legs tremble as she sits beside her friends she's just about to ask what is going on when she nearly jumps from her seat in shock as the doors of the Great Hall burst open which is closely followed by shrieks that bounce off the cold stone walls around the entire hall.

A very naked boy wearing only a mask races through the Great Hall. raucous laughter, wolf whistles, and cheers erupt, loud enough to rival that of the Quidditch World Cup Final.

"It's Theo" Tracey manages to say, in between cheers "he lost the bet, you were supposed to have lost your temper and hexed Granger by now"

Pansy claps loudly as tears of laughter stream down her cheeks, her sides begin to ache as Theo races past the Ravenclaw table with the tiny Professor Flickwick attempting to chase him, waving his arms about, but his small legs are unable to keep up as Theo gives a final salute to the Slytherin table before racing out the Great Hall.

Pansy cannot control her laughter, she instantly feels relaxed, Theo had lost the bet that meant he would not be planning any more pranks at Pansy expense.

"Who to?" says Pansy gasping for breath

"Me" replies Millicent proudly

"Mills, you're the best"

The entire Great Hall was still in an uproar, abuzz with raucous antics, the twins from Gryffindor were standing and clapping their hands furiously, the girls from Hufflepuff had their faces buried in their scarfs attempting to look shocked but were giggling hysterically. It takes at least three green firecrackers exploding from Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence to the energetic room.

"Professor Snape," Professor Dumbledore says calmly, "would you mind checking on our friend, it is rather chilly today I would hate for someone to catch a cold".

And with that Professor Dumbledore sat himself down putting an end to the frivolity.

The noise may have quietened but all the students were frantically chatting amongst themselves, this was the most exciting thing to have happened in the Great Hall since the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Pansy's heart jolts forwards as glances towards the Gryffindor table, Granger is trying her best to be composed and disapprove of the antics but failing. A smile is plastered on her face. Her perfectly shaped lips send an involuntary shiver down her spine Granger's honey brown eyes are glowing creating an unusual sensation in the bottom of her belly, she looks beautiful, stunning even. Pansy quickly looks away with a blush not wanting to be caught admiring Granger.

It was only when Pansy hears the screeching and flapping of hundreds of owls swooping in through the windows to deliver the daily mail that her panic resurfaces - the note.

Pansy watches with bated breath as her majestic owl swoops in, she tries to catch Achelois eye hoping to stop the delivery, but an owl with a mission is practically impossible to intercept.

She watches as Achelois drops the note in Grangers lap, her nerves becoming frazzled by the second as Granger takes the note with a quizzical look and slowly begins to read.

A warmth of indescribable happiness fills Pansy that she can't help but smile a very small smile when Granger looks towards her and offers her a sweet grin. Unsure what to do, Pansy begins to butter her toast, unable to understand why she is smiling so much

The morning's naked antics set the tone for the day. The halls were filled with jovial banter and laughter, with everyone chuckling and giggling about the naked streak. Speculation was rife on who it could be, and no one from Slytherin was talking - this was their little secret.

By the end of the day, walking towards the Slytherin Common Room, Pansy feels almost light, like a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders with Theo losing the bet, and everyone was still caught up with the streak no one had time to concentrate on pranking Pansy. Another day down only a few more to go.

Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, and Tracey walk into a room full of laughter. Blaise is standing on one of the emerald green armchairs with one hand up in the air as if he is in a theatre production, before chanting

"My name this Theodore Nott  
And I have a very small..."

"Shut up" huffs Theo throwing one of the oversized plush velvet pillows towards Blaise, making him tumble into the armchair in a fit of laughter.

Pansy can't help but laugh along with the rest of the Slytherin's at Theo's expense.

"Mental note, don't bet against Baulstrode" mumbles Theo under his breath, wincing in pain a little as he wiggles on the lounge

"What's the matter with you?" asks Tracey still laughing

"Tell them Theo" laughs out Blaise "this is brilliant"

"Shut it"

"Tell us Theo" urges Daphne who too can't suppress a giggle

"It's nothing, just...when Snape came looking for me I had to hide behind a statue that's all" says Theo a deep crimson blush colouring his cheeks

"He's...he's..." Blaise struggles to say gasping for air in between bouts of laughter "he's..."

"Oh don't bloody hurt yourself Blaise" scoffs Theo "Fine! I had to squeeze in between a statue and the wall, it was a tight squeeze and so..."

"He's scrapped his bum and who knows what else against the stone wall. He's got wall rash" blurts our Blaise in complete delight at his friends' misfortune, tears of joy streaming down his face.

Laughter once again erupts throughout the Common Room, Pansy herself has to clutch her sides from the pain that only a deep laugh can bring.

Pansy was still laughing when a school owl with a red note between its beak swoops into the Common Room dropping the note on her head before flying off.

Taking the note she begins to read, the letters blurry due to her tear-streaked eyes, but there was no denying who it was from, Granger. There was a faint smell of vanilla coming from the parchment, she wanted to bring the note to her face and inhale deeply to be sure, but that would be completely inappropriate with everyone around.

Dear Parkinson

Thank you for your note.

I'm glad you found them useful. On another topic, I have seemed to have forgotten the name of that product you mentioned for my hair. If it is no bother, would you mind reminding me of it, please?

Kind regards

Hermione Granger

"Poor Granger, she thinks she has made a new friend she's going to be devastated after the Ball when you go back to being mean to her". says Tracey who has just finished reading the note over Pansy's shoulder

Feeling like someone had just punched her in the heart, guilt oozes through Pansy's veins like slow burning lava. She hadn't thought of that. What happens after the Ball, yes she had wanted things to go back to the way they were, but now she wasn't so sure. In fact, she wasn't sure about anything.

"Well that's life," says Pansy trying her best to maintain an aloof demeanor in front of her friends.

Tucking the note in her cloak pocket she shoo's some second years off the lounge so they could torment Theo a little longer.

Later that evening in bed, Pansy quietly pulls the red note from the cloak and reads it once again. Checking to see her roommates were not watching her, she draws the parchment closer to her face and inhales. There were definite traces of vanilla scent and something else Pansy couldn't quite place. Chewing on her bottom lip she wonders whether this is the perfume Granger wears.

Reading the note yet another time, Pansy concludes the note is formal but polite and there was an open question in there regarding the hair product.

Technically Pansy didn't need to reply she could just ignore the request from Granger but that wouldn't be very nice, besides a little part of her wanted to converse with Granger again.

Pulling out another sheet of green parchment Pansy begins to scribe.

Pansy can't help but smile at the new note in her hands. Two days had passed since Pansy had received her first note from Granger, and since then another two had arrived. The notes were mild banter, short and polite. Pansy had simply replied with the name of the product that Granger should use in her hair, and also offered a makeup tip or two, namely pending what colour dress Granger was going to wear, stick to one colour pallet, it was important to match eye colour makeup to the colour of your robes but not be necessarily identical. Violet eyeshadow combined with a violet dress and lipstick would be horrendous.

In between their notes she had discovered Granger was planning on wearing a royal blue dress, which Pansy thought would actually really suit Granger's skin tone.

The latest note now in her hand had that tinge of Granger anger and frustration which Pansy found quite amusing. Granger had asked what Pansy was wearing to the Ball, and of course she had refused to tell her, it was a surprise.

Are you honestly not going to tell me after I have told you what I am wearing? Read the note inner hand.

No formalities, just that one sentence. Pansy could just imagine the sheer look of indignation and frustration Granger wore as she wrote the note, it made her smile and feel as if she was playing a wonderful game.

Taking another piece of green parchment Pansy writes. That is correct.

She could barely contain the laughter imaging Grangers reaction to this note. Granger was renowned for having a feisty attitude, she wore emotions well and truly on her sleeve, this latest note would definitely rile her up and it delighted Pansy to no end.

Pansy never received a reply note from Granger, but strangely she did not feel bad, in fact, it was quite the opposite she felt playful, teasing Granger had always been one of her favourite past times, even if this little tease didn't have the malice her usual taunts had.

Pansy's tummy flips in nervous excitement when she sees Granger the next day with her head buried In a book studying furiously in the library. Despite the little part of her telling her to walk away, there was still time for someone to humiliate her and Granger she can't help but walk towards Granger. Her body buzzing with electric energy.

"What's the matter, Granger, struggling to figure something out?" teases Pansy

Her stomach takes another flip when Granger looks up at her with at first with an annoyed look that turns quickly into amusement. Pansy had never noticed how Granger's eyes had a certain playful twinkle to them, then again most of the interactions had been strained to say the least

"Some things are not that hard to decipher" says Granger leaning back in her chair with a grin

"Oh really. Is that so". replies Pansy now leaning on the table with both hands flat on the top. She's unable to keep the smile from her face

"Of course" says Granger confidently knowing full well Pansy is referring to their last letter to each other and not the homework before her "it would have to be green, the colour of Slytherin"

"Oh. Interesting. Is that why your dress is blue because you're in Ravenclaw?" smiles Pansy broadly

Her smile widens as Granger opens her mouth to say something but promptly closes it realising she had no comeback. Her logic had failed her.

Pansy's legs tingle with joyful excitement she had cornered Granger who obviously hated being outwitted.

Pansy stares at Granger in silence, tension building between them like hot lava ready to erupt through the earth's crust. They stare at each other intently daring the other to make a move, to say something. The air around them thickening with electric tension. The twinkle of challenge in Granger's eye makes Pansy smirk playfully. Pansy's hand twitches as she is overcome with the temptation to reach over and touch Granger's hair again.

"Pansy." calls out Daphne from behind her looking between Granger and Pansy with interest "Are you coming to our next lesson?"

"I'll leave you to it then," says Pansy pushing off the table, turning and walking out with Daphne.

Excitement blazes In her chest as she visualises Granger sitting there, her arms still folded with an annoyed defeated look on her face. She could feel Grangers eyes little tiny daggers in her back follow her out of the library and just for good measure she makes sure to walk tall and sway her hips just that little more.

"You seem to be getting on ok, you didn't hex each other," says Daphne casually

"Mmmm" replies Pansy smiling, the latest encounter with Granger feeling energetic and content.

"There's still time before the Ball I suppose, " says Daphne

"Desperate to get your hands on my dress are you?"

"Something like that" smiles Daphne sweetly

Pansy could barely concentrate on her lessons for the remainder of the day. A cluster of tiny energetic butterflies flutter in the pit of her stomach as she thinks of their innocent encounter in the library, which quickly morph into visualising Granger beneath her in the infirmary.

Pervasive thoughts wondering of the softness of Grangers lips plaque her, feeding an insatiable ache in her very core that keeps building as the day progresses.

By the time she reaches Professor Binn's dull History of Magic lesson, her thoughts and fantasies are completely consumed by images of kissing and tracing her fingers along Granger's body so much so her entire body feels alight with fire leaving her blushing furiously.

She never really been one to fantasise about others before, let alone a woman or Granger, but today she let her imagination run wild.

"Pansy" where are you going says Daphne after their final lesson of the day

"Back to the common room" replies Pansy confused

"We have dance lessons with McGonagall" reminded Tracey

Pansy had completely forgotten about the dance lessons. Professor McGonagall had provided dance lesson prior to the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament. She obviously was not impressed with some people's ability to perform the correct steps and decided to hold another two dance lesson prior to this Ball as a necessity. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students had one of the lessons, which left Gryffindor and Slytherin students together for this lesson. Why Hogwarts continues to try and force these two houses together unnecessarily is something Pansy will never understand.

"But we know how to dance" moaned Pansy "we were raised knowing the correct steps and etiquette"

"Well not all of us had the exact same upbringing," says Daphne casting a sideways glance at Tracey "we are all going," she says pointing her thumb towards Millicent and Tracey "it'll be fun"

"Fine let's go" grumbled Pansy, who would have far preferred going back to her room to practice hairstyle options for the upcoming Ball.

When Pansy and her friends arrived at the Great Hall the tables had been pushed against the walls, with the benches in front so they could be seated. As to be expected Slytherin sat on one side and the Gryffindors opposite. Pansy couldn't help but note that most of the Gryffindor boys, particularly Weasley and Potter looked rather peaked, like they would rather be fighting trolls than be at a dance lesson.

"Now" began Professor McGonagall "The upcoming Ball is an opportunity for us all to – er – let our hair down,' she says, in an almost disapproving voice.

Pansy couldn't help but smile. Professor McGonagall, with her hair in a tight bun, looks as though she had never let her hair down in her life.

'"Just because we do not have international guests at this Ball does NOT mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour, particularly when it comes to dancing. Now we do have more girls than boys, so we will need to take turns and rotate partners, so some girls will need to wait until a boy is available"

"Excuse me Professor," says Bridget Featherstone a fellow Slytherin "I have a suggestion"

Pansy's stomach drops, the last time Bridget had a suggestion she spent hours writing up school notes for Granger while she was in the infirmary with her pink strawberry coloured face.

"I'm sure some girls won't mind pairing up" continues Bridget " In fact, it might be good an idea for a pureblood who was raised knowing all the steps like I don't know, Pansy, for instance, to be paired with a Muggleborn, like ummmm Granger" she says in faux innocence

Sniggers and giggles wave through the Slytherin's. The Gryffindor's straighten their backs in protest. Pansy could feel her face instantly redden in embarrassment. Her insides twist and spin. Bridget was going to be one of the first people she would throw her wrath and revenge at once this was all over.

Pulling courage from Merlín knows where Pansy clears her throat and sits tall before speaking

"I would be delighted to assist if you think that is appropriate Professor," she says

Pansy sees Millicent raise her hand before saying "I'm also happy to assist, as is Daphne" she says nudging Daphne who had a shocked look on her face before answering "yes of course"

Pansy has to suppress the urge to jump up and hug Millicent for trying to help and support Pansy, even if deep down she knows Millicent is doing this to win a bet.

"Very well, that is very kind of you. Five points to Slytherin House for your generosity"

Pansy could tell it pained Professor McGonagall to award the points but how could she not, with this kind gesture from the Slytherin's.

"Well, perhaps Ms. Greengrass you could pair with Ms. Lewin".

Jessica Lewin was a quiet Muggleborn in Gryffindor. The thought struck Pansy like lightning, Professor McGonagall was pairing Slytherin's with Gryffindors. Logically it made sense, Gryffindor had more Muggleborns than Slytherin's but Pansy's heart was racing faster than a galloping hippogriff at the thought that she might actually be paired with Granger.

"Ms. Baulstrode with Ms. Jenkins" continues Professor McGonagall "and Ms. Parkinson" pauses Professor McGonagall. Pansy's feels her heart stop for a brief moment "perhaps with Ms. Granger. Come along then let's get started. Everyone else please pair up"

Pansy's insides twist and wriggle like her stomach is riddled with snakes as she stands and makes her way towards Granger. She can feel everyone's eyes in her, expecting her to explode in disgust.

"Come on Granger. Let's teach you how to dance" says Pansy in the best aloof voice she could possibly manage despite the thundering of her heart against her chest.

"Now students pay attention. Gentlemen and - err - ladies, take the lead by placing your hand on your partner's waist" says Professor McGonagall nodding towards Pansy and the Slytherin's.

"What are you doing Granger?" says Pansy as both Pansy and Granger place their hands on each other's waist and trying her best to ignore the electrifying shiver that crawls down her spine at Granger's touch.

"I'm perfectly capable of dancing, thank you very much, so there's no reason I can't take the lead" replies Granger with a hint of indignation

"But I'm supposed to be teaching you"

"Like I said I'm perfectly capable -"

"Everything alright Ms. Granger" Professor McGonagall irritated voice cracking them to attention like a whip

"I was just saying, I am capable of taking the lead" whined Granger

"Well given Ms. Parkinson has kindly offered to assist, I think it's only fitting she take the lead don't you?" she says peering over her glasses at Granger

"Yes Professor" replies Granger meekly

Pansy's stomach lurches as though she has tripped on a step going downstairs when she slides her hand around Granger's waist, while Granger places her hand gently on Pansy's shoulder. Her mind in a spin she has to concentrate very hard on not stepping on Granger's toes.

They advance, retreated, spin around the room, the people around her become a blur.  
She finds herself in a different world, a world where her emotions were becoming unleashed, a world where she was slowly falling for the honey brown eyes staring intently at her. The air around them seemed to be thickening, making it heavy to breathe. Her attraction to Granger is growing creating that type of heady trance that draws a butterfly to nectar.

"Oomph"

Pansy feels a sharp push into the middle of her back, thrusting her forward into Granger, instantly snapping her back to attention.

"Mr. Longbottom" chips Professor McGonagall "Watch where you are going"

"Sorry Professor". says, Longbottom

Pansy drops her hand from Grangers' waist like a hot poker. She shifts uncomfortably under Granger's inquisitive and intense state"

"Err -" she begins

"Everything alright Ms. Parkinson?" asks Professor McGonagall.

Pansy can feel the eyes of everyone in the room on her, waiting for her to erupt. Her body fèels on fire, every fiber of her being wants to turn and run from the Great Hall, from this situation, from these feelings. She desperately needs to get away.

"Yes, Professor" she manages to answer, thinking fast "I just err don't think Granger needs lessons. She knows the steps". she says quickly

"Very well. Swop with Mr. Longbottom, I'm sure his partner's feet could do with the respite."

Instant relief floods her body as she quickly turns from Granger to face Longbottom's partner, Jennifer Squish, appropriately named thought Pansy given her face looked like she had missed the wall at Platform 9 3/4 and run into another wall - a few times - with her flat little nose. At least there was no chance of falling for her thinks Pansy as she takes the lead and begins to dance.


	6. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bridging chapter

The entire Slytherin Common Room was in a buzz. The day of the Ball has finally arrived.  Girls sat in groups on the plush green lounges and winged chairs giggling and whispering, shrieking with laughter, excitedly comparing notes on what they were going to wear to the Ball and who they would dance with. The boys too were very excitedly talking and planning their attire for the evening. 

The tension surrounding the bet that had kept Pansy on edge for the past months melted into nothing on the day of the Ball. She had won the bet. Tonight she would be wearing the dress she so desperately loved, the dress that had put her into so many awkward and embarrassing situations and created confusing thoughts. But now she sits on the couch with her friends, her body at ease. 

“I wonder who Dumbledore has organised for entertainment,” says Millicent

“The Green Harlets apparently” replies Pansy while adding some nail polish to her perfectly sculptured nails

“What?!” yelp her friends in unison, disbelief and excitement etched on their faces and voices

With all the commotions and shenanigans of the bet, Pansy has forgotten to tell her friends what Granger had said that night in the abandoned classroom. 

“How do you know that?” questions Tracey

“I don’t for sure. Granger told me that’s what Brown told her”.

“Oh really.” says Daphne with a mischievous smile “did Granger happen to tell you anything else during your times together alone. Now that you’re so close and all”

Pansy can feel her cheeks flush red with embarrassment “No she didn’t actually” replies Pansy ignoring Daphne’s insinuating comments and focussing on her nails

“What’s going to happen between you and Granger now anyhow?” asks Millicent

“What do you mean?”

“Well now that you guys have been nice to each other, you seem to be getting on ok”

“Things will go back to exactly how they were before this bet,” says Pansy not wanting to admit her feelings towards Granger may have changed, “Anyhow, I need to start my beauty regime for tonight. I dibs the shower first” she says getting up and making her way towards the bathroom ignoring the looks her friends gave her. 

Pansy’s toes flinch only momentarily as they touch the chilled tiled floor in the shower, before the warm water begins to cascades down her body, her mind replaying the question Millicent had asked. What would happen now? There’s no reason to be nice to Granger anymore, in fact, the Slytherin’s would expect her to be mean but there’s a big part of her that doesn’t want that anymore. She did enjoy teasing Granger in the library the other day, but that was different it didn’t have that nasty edge her usual teasing had.

She closes her eyes leaning her head against the tiles and lets the droplets fall on her hoping they wash away her conflicting thoughts and feelings. 

 

Pansy along with every other Slytherin girl spend the rest of the afternoon prepping and preening for the evening. Her nails done, her body moisturised with her favourite fragrance, her make up completed to perfection highlighting the small tinges of green that were sprinkled in her eyes and her hair styled into long wavy curls that tumbled over her shoulders like a wave, a far cry from her page boy hair cut days. All that was left to do was to slip on the dress. 

 

“What time is it Mils?” asks Pansy

 

“7.25”

“Ah so we still have 22 minutes then”

“What?” asks Millicent “the Ball starts at 7.30, in like 5 minutes”.

“Yes, but we can’t arrive straight on 7.30. We need to be fashionably late so we can make a grand entrance. Seventeen minutes late is perfect, it’s enough time that everyone has arrived but not too long that people are already in their groups and no longer paying attention to enters the Hall.” explains Pansy who was now pulling out her dress from the box. 

Butterflies flutter excitedly in her belly as she holds the dress before her. The fine trace elements of green and silver shine and dance against the black material beautifully, magic is embedded into every delicate thread. 

The dress glides over her shoulders and shimmers over her hips, perfectly hugging her curves. The low cut front and back offering just a small classy taste of what lies beneath. The dress screamed elegance and seduction at its finest, tantalising all the senses. Pansy twirls and feels like she is floating on air, it perfectly moves with her body, the allure of the dress was completely hypnotising.

“You look beautiful Pansy” says Daphne “the belle of the ball. I still think that dress would have looked good on me too thou” laughs Daphne who is wearing a stunning emerald green ball gown which perfectly suits her blonde hair and fair skin.

“Thanks Daphne, you look great too,” says Pansy sincerely

“Shall we go ladies? We’ll need to leave soon if we are going to be exactly 17 minutes late” laughs Tracey

“Let me just put my shoes on, and we can go”

Pansy feels like every fiber of her being was vibrating with anticipation as the Slytherin friends make their way to the Great Hall. They had all decided to go dateless to the Ball, that way they didn’t have to be tied down to entertaining their partner for the entire evening. They were all deliriously happy.  

“Time check,” says Pansy as they arrive at the giant wooden doors to the Great Hall

“7.46”

“Perfect, shall we,” says Pansy pushing through the doors 

Pansy tingles from her head to her toes as the entire room turns to stare at them. Happiness poured out of her like sunshine, glowing from the inside out as people gasped. She could hear the whispers and gasps of awe as she walked past

She was having the exact effect she wanted. She couldn’t help but smile as she saw some of the boy's jaw drop and girls gape as she walks past.

“Pansy, you look divine,” says Blaise taking her hand and kissing it “you better save a dance for me”

“Of course Mr. Zabini”

“And me,” says Theo

“I’m not sure you deserve a dance after everything” jokes Pansy

“Don’t be like that Pansy, it was just a little game. Plus you won if the looks everyone are giving you is anything to go by” smiles Theo

Pansy casts her eyes around the room, and surely just as she hoped all eyes were on her, but her interest lay in finding only one person.

A group of Gryffindor’s huddled together, catches her eye. Weasley was sitting on a chair looking glum and slumped over, not that Pansy could blame him he was wearing those atrocious and old dress robes that he wore to the Yule Ball again. Next to him, dressed in far better robes was Potter but looking equally glum. Pansy’s heart jolts to her throat standing beside them smiling widely was Granger. Her hair sleek and shiny, twisted into an elegant knot with only a few perfectly placed strands cupping her face. A far cry from the everyday bushy mop she normally sported. Her Royal Blue dress fitting her beautifully and highlighting her figure smashingly. Pansy got that tingly feeling all over again as Granger looks to her and smiles sweetly.  

“Ladies, Gentlemen,” says Professor Dumbledore standing at the podium wearing bright purple dress robes with gold edging, hushes the crowd instantly. Peering over his half-moon spectacles he says “well what are you waiting for? Dance”

And with those words, the Great Hall candles that usually lit the Great Hall were transformed into thousands of tiny lights being powered by real fairies. The house banners were replaced with giant dancing figurines. It was magical.

“May I have the first dance, Ms. Parkinson?”

It was Draco. He looked dashing in his high collared all black robes, but Pansy couldn’t help but notice the sadness and worry in his eyes.

“Why of course Mr. Malfoy. Shall we” says Pansy holding out her hand

A few years ago being asked to dance by Draco would have been the only thing that she could ever want, but now she wasn’t sure. They were more friends than anything else. 

“I wasn’t going to come tonight,” says Draco looking over her shoulder into the distance

“Why not?”

“I might not even be at Hogwarts next year, with everything that’s going on. You kno-“ Draco cuts his sentence short

“Draco?-“

“Let’s just enjoy tonight and show these Neanderthal’s how it’s done like only Purebloods can do” he interrupts spinning her around the dance floor, obviously not wanting to talk about what is on his mind

Pansy knows Draco is intimating that You Know Who is back and may be in power by next year. The thought sends an involuntarily shiver down her spine, particularly with the look Draco can’t hide in his grey eyes, but like Draco said she tells herself let’s not worry about it tonight. 

The worry for her friend soon disappears as song after song she is invited to dance. She feels more confident than ever, her movements flowed with dazzling grace, the dress flowing with her actions like ribbons in the wind, all eyes on her with the swaying movement of her hips and the alluring twist of her body. She was on top of the world.

“I need a drink” she calls out over the loud music after her seventh dance in a row and makes her way to the refreshments table. 

The table is filled with a feast of sweet and savoury delights. As much as she would love to gobble down one of those tempting creamy puffs there is no way she is risking getting this dress dirty. Instead, she opts for the safe option of a cool refreshing glass of fruit punch. 

“Are you having a nice time?” comes a gentle voice behind her

Pansy’s tummy tumbles as she turns to see Granger standing there with a wide smile. 

“I am, and you?”

“Yes, but the boys are not very interested in dancing,” says Granger nodding towards a gaggle of Gryffindor boys seated at a table in a heated discussion about Quidditch no doubt

“So I was almost right,” says Granger

“About?”

“Your dress. There’s Slytherin green in your dress”

Pansy can’t help but laugh, Granger had to always be right “I hardly think this sprinkle of green means you were right. So you like what you see?” Pansy asks cheekily

“It’s umm it’s very-“ Granger stumbles over her words “yes” she finally manages, her cheeks instantly turning a shade of pink. “I was wondering if, umm maybe -“

Whatever Granger was going to ask Pansy never found out as the dense docile tones of her fellow housemate Vincent Crabbe interrupts her.

 Standing to her side is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, both holding large plates overflowing with food. 

Vincent and Gregory were not the sharpest wands in Slytherin and what they lacked in intelligence they made up for in sheer size, both big and round. Both were wearing green robes which she heard Potter say made them look like giant moss boulders and she couldn’t really disagree.

“Whatcha doing Pansy? You don’t have to be nice to the Mudblood anymore the bets over. Omffph what?” says Vincent as his fellow sidekick Greg Goyle elbows him in the ribs.

“It’s a secret remember? We can’t talk about bets” says Greg slowly

Pansy’s stomach drops, she hopes against hope that Granger didn’t hear. “Just go or I will tell everyone you told the Slytherin secret,” she says through gritted teeth in annoyance. Her words have Greg and Vincent scurrying off but not before grabbing another cake each. 

“Granger don’t listen to them, they - ” Pansy tries to explain turning to Granger. The mixed look of anger and hurt stopping her in her tracks

“I knew you were up to something” spits Granger. “A bet. You were being nice to me because of a bet. You, Pansy Parkinson, are the vilest human being that ever existed” she says before turning. 

Pansy watches as Granger walks very slowly and erectly towards the exit to the Great Hall. Her stomach feels heavy like she's eaten a cannonball. She hadn’t planned on telling Granger about the bet. To be honest she hadn’t planned on anything much to do with Granger and their awkward friendship after the Ball. 

“Pansy you ok?” asks Daphne who has saddled up beside her along with Millicent and Tracey

“Vince told Granger about the bet”

 “Merlín those two are dense” quips Tracey

“Maybe you should go see if she is ok?” says Millicent in barely a whisper

“Why would I do that? I don’t care about Granger” says Pansy with more bravado than she felt

“Well, it has been rather nice not to always be fighting with them,” says Daphne nodding towards the Gryffindor’s “you never know when we might need them on side”

“And technically the Ball hasn’t ended, so the bet still stands, Daphne could strip that dress off of you if you preferred, ” says Tracey jokingly

“Fine” huffs Pansy “I’ll go but only because you’re all making me,” she says as her friends smile behind her back

Pansy walks down the hall her belly full of dread, the sound of the music from the Ball slowly fading away as she weaves through the corridors. 

What in Merlin's name does she even say to Granger and how on earth is she actually going to find Granger anyhow.

Pansy stops suddenly as she sees Granger sitting on the bottom of a step, alone except for a small ring of twittering yellow birds circling her head. She really is good at spell work thinks Pansy, she looks beautifully angelic with the tiny birds chirping away, it takes a moment for Pansy to regain her composure. 

"Go away," says Granger in a harsh voice

Guilt oozes through Pansy as she sees some tears form in Granger's eyes. Pansy really has no idea what to say to Granger all she knew is that felt terrible for upsetting her. 

"Your...birds they are er — really good. . . " says Pansy cautiously walking closer to Granger

“I said go away”

“Look, Granger -“

"Oppugno!" came a shriek from Granger

To Pansy’s horror, the tiny flock of birds that were circling Granger like a halo came racing towards her faster than the Hogwarts Express. She barely has time to cover her face and duck as the tiny birds pecked at her hands

“Aaarrrgghhh Granger stop” yells Pansy as the birds continued to peck at her. She couldn’t even reach for her wand, or else they may peck at her eyes “They hurt” she yelps as she tries to swot them away while still trying to protect herself

And just as quick as the birds attack commenced it ended. Slowly Pansy peaked up from behind her hands. A few tears were flowing more freely down Granger's cheeks, who was still sitting on the bottom step. She’s bloody mental there’s nothing angelic about her at all thinks Pansy, sending birds to attack her like that. 

“You are a horrible, horrible person Pansy Parkinson. Absolutely horrible” sobbed Granger

“Listen-“ Pansy begins her heart still racing from the attack

“I should have known. You are vile, nasty - do you enjoy being this mean creature?”

“Wha-“ Pansy attempts to speak as she walks closer to Granger. She needs her to calm down. And really Granger should apologise to her for attacking her. 

“You are heartless, mean just plain cruel. What do you have to say for your self?. It’s true what they say, Slytherin’s are evil.”

The air around them cracklings with electricity, annoyance now pulsating through Pany’s veins as Grangers words strike a nerve. Pansy hated that perception of her house and friends that she loved dearly. She opened her mouth to defend her house but Granger was not letting her get a word in edgewise. And as odd as it sounded despite being agitated and angry by Grangers words and actions she couldn’t help but think how pretty Grangers eyes were as they shone brightly from the tears and the passion of her speech.

“Gran-“

“Don’t you Granger me” she lectures

Pansy is cut off again. She can feel the blood pumping fast through her veins, Granger has a way of vexing Pansy to the point her toes curl. This is impossible, thinks Pansy, she wanted to grab Granger by the shoulders and shake her into silence. Emotions overruling logical thought. 

She has no idea when she was within arm’s distance or what possessed her to do what she did, but she before her brain could catch up to her actions she leans down and kisses Granger to shut her up. All else falls silent. 

The kiss lasted no more than two seconds but long enough to shatter Pansy’s world around her. There was a horrible, swelling, billowing silence as Pansy pulls away. Granger was staring at her, mouth agape in silent shock. Pansy’s heart momentarily freezes, her back stiffens at the realisation of what she had just done. She opens her mouth to speak, but no words will come out, although her mind is howling like a banshee.

Panic surges through her veins like electricity. Her brain in complete overload, a tight discomfort squeezes in her chest. Her stomach constricts, she feels the urge to be sick. She does the only thing she can think of she turns and runs, runs to escape, runs to hide. 

 


	7. Ruined

Pansy bolts down the hallway refusing to look back. The sound of her high heels hitting the hard floor echo off the stone wall. Sweat forms on Pansy’s skin, her eyes throb from the pace she is running. She can feel the oxygen burning her throat as it floods in and out of her lungs. Her heart throbs inside her chest, her skin feels like it is roasting. Her brain feeling like it has been shredded from the inside. The sound of the music from the Ball becoming louder and louder, she was running towards the Ball, she couldn’t do that, not now. Panting for air Pansy races into the nearby girl's bathroom. To her relief it’s empty.  
Her chest heaving Pansy clings to the side of the white porcelain sink, a carousel of confusion plaguing her thoughts. Her legs feel numb and unsteady. Her heart feels constructed in her chest, her skin clammy she can feel herself beginning to hyperventilate as she leans further over the skin. 

“What in Merlins name” Pansy pants as she stares at herself in the mirror. She looks paler than ever. “I’m ruined” Her thoughts are charging horses pulling in opposite directions, her stomach knotted up. “What possessed me to - I’ve never, it’s not me I -” Pansy stops suddenly staring at herself “Imperius Curse, I must of been hexed. Yes that’s it someone put me under the Imperius Curse” 

Pansy’s heart jolts forwards as the door to the bathroom opens wide and in walks a laughing Daphne, Tracey and Millicent.  
Pansy is equally relieved and annoyed, she needs time to process 

“Pansy, what’s happened?” says Daphne rushing towards her in concern

“This is your fault” blames Pansy “you and your stupid bet” 

Pansy’s words combined with the look on her face has Daphne stopping in her tracks.

“Pansy-“

“All your faults” says Pansy pointing an accusing finger at her friends “your fault, the bloody infirmary, stupid dreams, attacked by birds, and now - oh dear Merlín, I’m ruined” Pansy says walking backwards into a cubicle and slumping down on a toilet seat. “Ruined, ruined” Pansy repeats to herself, her head in her hands “Imperius, it has to be the Imperius Curse”

“Pansy stop. Calm down” orders Tracey “Your not making sense. Tell us what happened”

Taking a big breath Pansy begins “I went after Granger, like you all told me to do” she says accusingly “she had birds flying around her head-“

“What type of birds?” asks Millicent 

“I don’t know little yellow ones, she had conjured them out of thin air”

“That’s impressive spell work” 

“Mils, that’s not important now” says Daphne “Go, on” she says encouragingly to Pansy 

“She sent the birds to attack me”

“She what!”

“Mils” snaps Daphne 

“Sorry” says Millicent looking rather sheepishly 

“Go on Pansy”

“And then she just kept lecturing me over and over, having a go at my character and our house. She would not let me get a single word in, all I wanted was for her to be quiet, and then - oh Merlin” says Pansy thrusting her head into her hands again.

“And then” urges Daphne 

“I - I - I - kissed her” mumbles Pansy burying her face deeper into the palm of her hands “oh dear Merlín, I’m ruined” 

Pansy is expecting shocked gasps of disbelief from her friends, she is expecting them to tell her she is disgusting or to walk out leaving her there alone, but what she didn’t expect when she peered up at them between her fingers was to see three faces staring down at her, their lips pursed outwards trying their hardest to suppress a laugh.

“What’s so bloody funny?” Questions Pansy “can’t you see I’m ruined 

“Oh Pansy” says Daphne putting a comforting hand on her shoulder while still trying to keep a laugh at bay. 

“So did you like it?” asks Millicent directly 

“What?” 

“The kiss. Did you like it?” 

“I don’t know” what an odd question to ask in her time of need thinks Pansy. She is desperately confused “it lasted two seconds”

“Did Granger like it?” presses Millicent 

“Mils! What in Merlins name-“

“I think what Mils is trying to say is,” says Daphne softly and gently “We had our suspicions that you might prefer witches to wizards and so-“

“What” exclaims Pansy in shock “What, when but what -“ says Pansy lost for words 

“Well, after the Yule Ball you didn’t seem to show much interest in the boys from our house - 

“Or any house” interjects Tracey 

“That doesn’t mean I like witches! It just means that the boys at this school are not to my standard” 

“You seem to really focus and pay extra attention to the female models in Witch Weekly” 

“Because I was trying to decide on a style for the Ball” defends Pansy 

“Well you did kiss Granger” says Millicent bluntly a statement that hushes Pansy instantly 

“And so we thought” continues Daphne before Pansy could erupt further “we would test it out. We needed to find a person who was worthy of our Pansy” 

Her emotions and thoughts are a whirlpool swishing and swirling about within her. Pansy can not believe her ears, the bet was never about the dress but some crazy experiment to see if she liked witches.

“And you chose Granger” Pansy says more to herself than anyone else 

“Well she’s smart, a good person, much prettier now that her teeth have shrunk and her hair is not so bushy-“ 

“And she’s fiesty. You need someone to challenge you and keep you on your toes” says Millicent 

“And we thought we sensed some chemistry, with all the teasing and what not” adds Tracey 

Pansy sits in silence staring at her friends mouth open desperately trying to comprehend what they are saying. 

“If it’s any consolation” says Millicent after a long silence “I have a little crush on Lovegood, and let’s not even talk about these two” says Millicent pointing her thumb between Tracey and Daphne. 

An awkward silence hovers over them as Pansy still tries to process all that she has learnt.  
A loss for words, Pansy can only stare aimlessly between her friends. Confusion reigning within her. They think she likes witches over wizards, and they do prefer witches. Not that she cares if they like witches, but they think she does. Her head is in a spin, like every brain cell has been rearranged and just trying to find it’s rightful place. The more she tries to absorb and comprehend it all, the more her brain becomes a spinning top, always finding more questions than answers. 

“Maybe we should go back to the Ball?” 

“I can’t go back there” says Pansy aghast “Granger could be there, she’s probably told everyone. The entire school will be laughing at me”

“It’s Granger. She wouldn’t have told anyone yet. She’s probably in the library researching what happened” jokes Tracey

“Pansy, it will be fine. There will be more questions asked if you don’t come back to the Ball. Just put on that smile we all do when our parents host their boring dinner parties” says Daphne 

Begrudgingly Pansy rises from the cubicle. Daphne is right. More questions would be asked if she didn’t go back to the Ball and put on a brave face “Ok, but if one person -“

“We’ll hex them all” says Daphne linking her arm with Pansy 

Pansy couldn’t help but think back to the Sorting Hat’s song from first year “Or perhaps in Slytherin. You'll make your real friends” It’s true, when a Slytherin befriends you, they are friends for life. Daphne, Tracey and Millicent were her friends and she would do anything to protect them just like they would for her. 

“Wait a second” says Pansy stopping in her tracks “Lovegood?” she says turning to Millicent as in “Looney?” 

Millicent merely shrugs her shoulders “she’s cute, in a weird way”

They walk back to the Ball in silence, Pansy still trying to comprehend what she had learnt about her friends and what she herself had done. Her heart rate speeds up with every step and as the music becomes louder and louder. Her shoulders feel hard and heavy like concrete. Her stomach twists and clenches at the prospect of facing Granger after what she did.  
Daphne gives her arm a gentle squeeze of encouragement as they enter the Great Hall.  
She expects everyone to point their fingers and laugh at her. Bracing herself for ridicule Pansy is completely surprised when no one does, in fact everyone is either dancing or mingling in their groups. 

“Pansy, there you are. You promised me a dance” says Blaise grabbing her by the hand and dragging her to the dance floor.

Pansy lets herself relax just a little when she realises no one at the Ball knows. She can feel an intense stare boring right through her. She knows without looking that it’s Granger, she can just sense it. Casting a sideways glance her suspicions are confirmed. She didn’t think it was humanly possible for her heart to beat this fast, but here it was thumping hard against her chest.  
She chooses to do the only thing she can think of, to ignore it and Granger. 

Pansy spends the rest of the night strategically avoiding Granger and any mention of what occurred in the corridor. By the end of the Ball she is utterly exhausted. 

Arriving back to her dorm, with her heels in hand her eyes feel heavy, her body aches with tiredness, all she wants to do is crawl into her bed and sleep. 

“So debrief?” 

“I’m so tired guys, I just want to sleep” says Pansy collapsing on her bed 

“Oh no you don’t missy” says Daphne “you’ve avoided this topic all night. What are you going to do now, with Granger. 

“I can tell you what I’m going to do right now, and that’s get into bed and sleep” says Pansy ”as for Granger, no bloody idea” she says before pulling the curtain around her bed shut. 

Shimmering out of her dress, Pansy slips into her nightgown and slides into bed. Despite her eyelids feeling as heavy as lead only a few moments ago, she can’t get to sleep. Her body is riddled with nervous energy, the type that makes your soles of your feet tingle. Tossing and turning in a tangle of sheets she just cannot find a comfortable position, no matter how hard she tries, instead she chooses to lie wide awake in bed replaying the evening and trying to process all that occurred. She shivers in embarrassment at the thought of seeing Granger again. She has never regretted anything in life as much as she regrets kissing Granger.  
A medley of emotions spiral around her body as she lies there wide awake hoping for sleep to come and give her some respite.  
Sleep does eventually come in the wee hours of the morning. 

Pansy wakes early, earlier than she normally would for a Sunday morning, particularly after the little sleep has had. She can hear movement just outside the curtains around her bed, someone else must be up.

“Pansy, are you awake?” comes a whisper. It was Daphne 

“Yeah”

“Oh good” she says drawing the curtains apart with her elbows and slipping into bed with Pansy “move over” 

Daphne is holding a tray filled with breakfast delights. “I got the elves to bring up food, I figured you wouldn’t want to go to breakfast” whispers Daphne 

“What’s going on here” says a sleepy Tracey pulling the curtains apart. “You better not have started gossiping without me” she says before joining them on Pansy’s bed. 

“Might as well wake Millicent too then” says Pansy rolling her eyes 

With one flick of her wand Tracey sends one of the pillows from her own bed across the room to smack a snoring Millicent in the head.

“Wha- wha-what?” says a dazed Millicent looking around trying to work out what woke her from her deep slumber 

“Breakfast and gossip” 

“Surely this can wait until a reasonable hour” moans Millicent “it’s Sunday” 

“That’s ok Mils, you go back to sleep. We’ll just chat over here and maybe fill you in later”

“Wait. Fine” says Millicent rubbing her sleepy eyes before making her way towards Pansy’s bed “but it better be good gossip worth getting up for” 

“Right. Now Pansy” says Daphne as soon as Millicent has made herself comfortable “What are you going to do about Granger?” 

That feeling of dread quickly overcomes Pansy again, she has absolutely no idea what to do about Granger and she told her friends so. 

“Let’s go back and trace this out” says Tracey “Do you think you might like Granger?”

“I have absolutely no idea” replies Pansy honestly “I didn’t even think about her or any other girl like that before this bet”

“Really?” asks Millicent in surprise “didn’t think of any girls in that way”

“No.”

“Ok. Lets take a step back” says Daphne “how did it feel to snog Draco after the Yule Ball” 

Pansy recalls her first kiss. Draco had asked her to take a walk after they danced a few songs at the Yule Ball, they sat in awkward silence for so long before Draco finally turned to Pansy and kissed her. It wasn’t quite she had expected or read about in the romance section of Witch Weekly. It was nice but it wasn’t the earth shattering moment she had expected. 

“It was ok, I guess. It was our first kiss so we didn’t really know what we were doing” 

“What about when you snogged Blaise. Did you get a tingly feeling in your stomach” 

“Not really” confesses Pansy. Her kiss with Blaise was certainly better than with Draco but again it was not as earth shattering as she had expected either. 

“What about with Granger?”

“I felt like vomiting” 

Pansy’s response has all three girls laughing out loud. 

Wiping the tears from her eyes Millicent asks “you said you had dreams about her last night, the dreams of Granger....are they...”

Pansy’s cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“No need to answer Pansy, the look on your face says it all” says Daphne coming to Pansy’s rescue “what we have to do now is work out if Granger likes you too.”

“You really need to snog her again” says Tracey biting into a croissant 

“Don’t be bloody ridiculous” gasps Pansy “I’m not doing that, I don’t even know if I like her or girls”

“Well, there’s one way to find out” giggles Millicent 

“She’s right” says Daphne 

“No. Can we drop this please and talk about something else. Anything else, like...when in Merlin’s name you all turned into a girl liking girl coven, and how did I not know?” 

The girls spend the remainder of the morning gossiping and giggling like a gaggle of hens. Pansy feels so much better than she had the night before. Her friends have convinced her not to worry about her improntude kiss with Granger, and that Granger would be trying to analyse the situation herself before confiding in anyone else. 

The remainder weekend passes in a blur. They spent it in their common room with many of the other Slytherin’s playing games, eating sweets and gossiping about whatever came to mind. 

Monday morning rolls around quickly the antics of the weekend feeling like a distant memory as Pansy lies wide awake bed.  
It’s far too early to get up, the sun is just breaking through the night sky. She had managed to avoid Granger all weekend, even when she did venture out of the common room, but there was no way she could avoid her now, not with a week full of lessons to attend. 

Pansy has no idea how long she lies awake for, visualising their potential first encounter after the Ball, so many different scenarios run through her thoughts varying from Granger slapping her to grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her senseless. Whatever scenario she envisions, all Pansy knew was she didn’t how she was going to handle it.

“It’ll be fine Pans, you’ll see no one will even know” says Daphne yawning and stretching 

So preoccupied with her thoughts, Pansy hadn’t even realised her friends had woken and were about to start getting ready for the day. 

She dresses in silence after a long shower, doing her utmost to avoid the inevitable which was going to the Great Hall and seeing Granger for the first time since the Ball. 

The jitters begin again as they reach the large wooden door of the Great Hall. Her heart thumps at the prospect of seeing Granger again. Her mind runs in overdrive as she creates an array of embarrassing scenarios. She imagines the entire school turning towards her as she enters to heckle and tease her. Her mouth is dry. Bracing herself for ridicule Pansy is completely surprised when she enters the Great Hall to find that no one really pays her any attention. They are all chatting among themselves, gingerly talking about the Ball still no doubt. 

Pansy straightens her shoulders and purposefully walks past the Gryffindor table not daring to look at Granger. She can feel an intense stare burning into her back, even without looking she knows it’s Granger. 

“Granger is staring at you” whispers Daphne as they sit down at their table Pansy has purposely sat with her back to the Gryffindors so she can’t see Granger. “Are you going to talk to her?” asks Daphne in a hushed voice “I think you should” 

Pansy chooses to ignore Daphne and focus on buttering her toast. 

“So glad we have a Hogsmesde trip in two weeks” says Millicent “I’m running out of Fudge Flies from Honeydukes” says Millicent breaking the awkward silence 

Pansy had completely forgotten about their upcoming trip to Hogsmesde, with the bet, the Ball and Granger occupying her thoughts. Hogsmeade weekend was always a highlight of the school calendar, a time they could visit the nearby township and let ones hair down but it had taken second place to the Ball this time around. The buzz of laughter and excited chatter in the Slytherin common room before any trip was infectious. It was an opportunity to stock up on lollies from Honeydukes and engage in Pansy’s favourite pastime - shopping.

“Maybe you could invite Granger to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop” giggles Tracey before taking a sip of her juice 

Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop was a small tea shop located off the main road of Hogsmeade. Its location secluded enough to make it a perfect setting for a romantic rendezvous for happy couples to kiss and hold hands. Its decore was filled with soft romantic colours, it’s tables decorated with frilly bows, and of course decorative and dainty tea pots. 

Pansy again chooses to ignore the jibe and focus on her breakfast. In fact, this was the very beginning of Pansy ignoring things, and she did it well. She successfully ignored Granger, she had no other option from that moment on. As hard as it was she purposely did not look at Granger when she entered any classroom or at meal times, even thou she could tell Granger was trying to catch her eye on too many occasions to count, Whenever, her friends raised the topic of Granger she promptly changed the subject or would leave the room. That’s not to say Granger and their shared moments were not constantly on the forefront of her mind, tormenting her every waking moment. She had become so distracted by her continual nagging thoughts of Granger that she had forgotten some basic spell work, particularly in the classes she shared with the Gryffindors. And that is why she had just finished an after class meeting with Professor MacGonigall who was, to her surprise, genuinely concerned about her. Pansy had of course reassured her nothing was wrong but perhaps she was coming down with something. She could hardly tell MacGonigall the truth about what happened with Granger could she. 

Her temples throb, her feet drag, her walk back to the Slytherin Common Room from her meeting with Professor MacGonigall is slow as she grapples to come to terms with things. Nearly two weeks had passed since the Ball and here she was still none the wiser. In fact, it had been tortuous, her inside twist and ache like someone has cast the Crucio Curse onto her. Even her appetite had diminished somewhat.

Pansy yelps, her blood freezes, a hand has appeared from nowhere and tightened on her wrist. She should fight, she should turn fist clenched and defend herself, but so surprised and shocked by the grasp she lets herself be pushed into a nearby classroom. The door slams behind her, it happens all so quickly her brain hasn’t had time to catch up. Her breath and heart rate have quickened to an unspeakable pace. Spinning around, she sees Granger with her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face blocking the exit of the door. 

Pansy simply stares at her shocked by the attack. Her brain hasn’t caught up to her mouth when she instantly blurts out in a panicked voice “I was Imperiused” 

Pansy cheeks burn with embarrassment at her nervous outburst. To Pansy’s surprise Grangers features soften, a small amused smile crosses her lips and she drops her hands from her hips. What’s so bloody amusing thinks Pansy, and she would of said so if she trusted herself not to say else silly. 

“Hogsmeade weekend, meet me at the Whomping Willow, say 10am?” 

It wasn’t so much a question more a statement. Pansy’s brain stops functioning. Time seems to stop still, she feels numb. Staring wide eyed, her mouth slightly agape all Pansy can do is nod slowly in agreeance.

“Well, right that’s good” says Granger stepping from foot to foot. Pansy can tell it looks like Granger wants to say something else more serious but instead she says “See you then” and exits the room, leaving Pansy standing there stunned and confused. 

It takes a few minutes before Pansy realises she is standing in the room just simply staring at the closed wooden door. Shaking her head, Pansy races from the classroom towards the Slytherin’s dorms. 

She is panting vigorously by the time she arrives back at her common room. Ignoring the odd stares from her housemates she walks past everyone and straight to her dorm slamming the door behind her. 

“Granger wants to meet” she blurts out to Daphne and Tracey who are both lying tummy down on Daphne’s bed reading a text book together. 

Millicent who was leaning against her bed headboard with her knees up reading a magazine promptly puts the magazine aside “Good for you Pans”

“What did you say” asks Daphne, her attention now completely focussed on Pansy 

Pansy’s can feel her cheeks flush with heat as she recalls the situation. “I just nodded”

“And...” urges Daphne sensing there was more to the story than Pansy was letting on

“I may have said I was under the Imperius Curse”. She confesses blushing furiously 

“What!” exclaim all three girls in unison laughing hysterically between themselves 

“Well she bloody surprised me, when she grabbed me from behind and pulled into a classroom” Pansy says defending herself 

Tracey stops laughing Instantly “Pansy” she says seriously “You’re going to have to be more careful, especially if the rumours are true” 

The rumours of You Know Who’s return were rife amongst the Slytherin House. Some had boldly claimed they would join his ranks gladly, but most had been quiet, secretly scared knowing if the rumours were true things would not be pleasant for anyone. 

“Let’s not worry about that just yet” says Daphne redirecting the conversation “explain what happened”

Pansy does as she is told and retells the short story 

“So you just stood there like a stunned Flobberworm” laughs Millicent heartedly 

“I was taken by surprise” says Pansy who was now becoming offended at being at the brunt of her friends laughter and teasing 

“Why the Whomping Willow?” questions Daphne 

“Oh Merlín, maybe she’s going to throw me under the branches and kill me in revenge” says Pansy flopping herself onto the bed face down and burying her face deep into the pillow 

“I don’t think so Pansy” says Daphne 

“Maybe she’ll have the entire Gryffindor House standing around laughing at me” mumbles Pansy through her pillow “This is a disaster”. 

“There’s one way to find out” says Tracey “Now What are you going to wear?” 

Pansy simply groans into her pillow, wishing the mattress would engulf her whole. She never would have expected to find herself in this predicament. 

Hogsmeade weekend rolls around quickly. Pansy is convinced someone, somehow has made time move quicker, that somehow the hours have been replaced by minutes and the minutes have become seconds.  
She stares at herself in the mirror, Dilated pupils peer back as she just peers at her reflection, her brain feels on fire  
Is she really going to do this, to go meet Granger. Curling her toes in her shoes nervously Pansy’s breath becomes restricted, her heart hammers against her chest, her brain a blur she feels she might actually faint. 

“You’ll be fine Pansy” says Daphne reassuringly “She probably just wants to chat. It’ll all be over in 15 minutes and then you can join us at Hogsmeade” 

“I never thought I’ld see the day cool, calm collected Pansy Parkinson would turn into a nervous bumbling Longbottom” laughs Tracey behinde them

Her words fuelling Pansy, attacking her pride was never a good move. She briskly spins around “And you never will” she says with more conviction and boldness than she was actually feeling “See you at Hogsmeade” and with those words she straightens her back and walks from their dorm 

The sharp clacking sound of her feet hitting the stone floor reverberate off the walls as she hastily makes her way through the halls of Hogwarts. All around her students are chatting merrily, excited about the trip to Hogsmeade, relaxed without a care in the world. But Pansy’s heart pounds hard against her chest threatening to break out at any moment. She feels completely disjointed unable to comprehend what on earth she is doing or why she is making her way to the Whomping Willow and Granger instead of Hogsmeade with her friends.  
A tidal wave of fear washes over her forcing her to take a deep breath. Her brain is in a violent swirl of chaos as she tries to organise her thoughts and feelings, what if this is one giant joke. What if she was right and the entire Gryffindor house are waiting to laugh at her.  
Yet, still her feet carry her onwards from the giant castle doors, across the grounds towards the Whomping Willow.  
Pansy’s heart jolts, standing quite alone is Granger, near the Whomping Willow, but far enough to avoid any of the aggressive and dangerous swishing and smashing branches. Gryffindor’s. Completely insane thinks Pansy why would you even consider going near that tree.  
Pansy considers turning away and just ignoring it all, but just as she completes that thought Granger turns and sees her. She has no option but to continue. 

“You came” says Granger in a surprised tone as Pansy nears 

Pansy doesn’t correct her by saying that she was about to leave. 

“I thought we needed to err chat” continues Granger 

“And you thought this death trap here was an appropriate place” says Pansy pointing towards the angry tree trying her best to remain calm and not show fear as the branches continue to swing and smash about 

“Oh, there’s a trick” says Granger smiling pulling her wand from a hideous purple beaded bag she was carrying. 

Pansy furrows her brow in confusion as Granger shoots a spell at a partially hidden knot on the trunk of the tree. She can’t help but gasp as the once thrashing branches still. 

“How did-“ Pansy is lost for words

“Long story. C’mon” says Granger making her way through the branches 

“What are you doing? Why are we going in there. What if it starts again?”

“We need somewhere quiet” says Granger peering through the branches “And it won’t start again until we are safely in” 

“Safely in what?”

“You’ll see”

Pansy takes one last look around the Hogwarts ground before reluctantly following Granger through the branches. 

Pansy follows Granger into an earthy passageway. It was a small cramped tunnel, that Pansy has to duck so she does not hit her head on the roots of the whopping willow that had penetrated the dirt.

“What is this? Where are we going?” asks Pansy trying her best to keep any hint of panic from her voice beside the feeling extremely stressed and worried. 

“You’ll see” replies Granger joyfully 

Taking deep steady breaths Pansy winces slightly as specs of dirt fall around her as she follows Granger through the earthy tunnel. 

They walk in silence. Unwittingly Parkinson’s eyes slowly scan over Grangers slender form, taking in the curves of her hips before casting down to her backside.  
Parkinson swallows hard, her throat restricts slightly, despite the dim light from Grangers wand she can easily make out the movement of muscles beneath the skirt Granger is wearing. The mouth becomes dry as she admires how perfectly curvaceous Grangers derrière is. Her hand twitches with the overwhelming urge to reach out and touch Granger. 

“Not much further” 

Pansy’s heart jolts in surprise before racing uncontrollably, as she realises that she was once again admiring Grangers form.  
Pansy has no idea how long they have been walking but she’s about ready to confront Granger and tell her she’s going back when

“We’re here” says Granger her hand on a door that leads out of the passage. 

Pansy can only nod as Granger opens the door wider to reveal a distressed and derelict room. Pansy could tell it was a very old building. It was someone’s old bedroom she deciphered. The wallpaper was peeling from the walls, furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. Even the bed headboard and had deep scratches and was slightly lopsided. The broken windows were all boarded up, but despite the atrocious of it all, it was dust free and broken furniture neatly stacked, as if someone had given it a quick clean prior to their arrival. 

“What is this place?” asks Pansy with a distinct look of disapproval on her face. Any worry of what Granger was going to ask her and how she would reply disappearing instantly at the sight of the place. 

“The Shreiking Shack” replies Granger as she pulls out a rug from her purple bag

“What!” exclaims Pansy as she frantically looks around in a panic “Are you mental? This place is possessed. not even the Hogwarts ghosts will enter it.”

“It’s not possessed” laughs Granger 

“Oh so people just made up hearing all the screams did they. Look at this room, it’s as if a dozen Peeves have lived here”

“I’m not sure I can tell you yet. But it’s not possessed but people think it is so it serves our purposes to have a quiet chat” Granger says as she continues to pull a number of containers from her bag a places them on the rug 

“You’ll have to do better than that if you think I’m staying in here.” says Pansy walking towards the door. To her surprise she twists and turns the knob but the door does not budge 

“The doors and windows don’t work, the only way back is the tunnel” says Granger casually

Trapped again thinks Pansy. This whole fiasco and confusing thoughts and feelings started after she was trapped in the abandoned classroom. Frustrated she turns to Granger is still neatly placing things in order on the rug that she pulls from her bag. The bag much have an extension charm on it thinks Pansy, she really is good at spell work. 

“What are you doing anyhow?” 

“I thought- I mean it’s always easier to have a conversation over something to nibble on. Well that’s what my mum would say” says Granger sheepishly as she sits at the rug opening one of the containers 

Pansy looks around, she curls her toes in her shoes, the soles of her feet tingle. She doesn’t want to stay, face what Granger has to ask but equally she has no desire to head through that dark dirty tunnel on her own. Granger has played this very well. Pansy is trapped between a rock and a hard place. How that girl was not put into Ravenclaw Pansy will never know. 

“Cracker?” offers Granger holding out one of the containers 

Resolved that there was no way of getting out of this predicament, Pansy takes a cracker and sits down. 

A heavy silence settles over them, a thick uneasy tension in the air as they both nibble on their cracker. Unsettled, Pansy glances unceremoniously around the room she hadn’t planned what to say, she wasn’t the one to instigate this meeting so she didn’t feel the need to. Their slow methodical crunching fill the otherwise soundless room. Shifting uncomfortably on the hard floor she wipes a nervous sweaty hand along her skirt. Minutes feel like an eternity as the tension builds, she just wants to break out and run for the door. 

“Were you really only being nice because of a bet” asks Granger quietly but Pansy can tell there is a dangerous edge to her question and she wouldn’t put it past Granger to lock her in this room for eternity

“That’s how it started but...”

“But what” questions Granger her eyes narrowing 

Squirming “I don’t know” answers Pansy Nerves building, her fingers play nervously with the hem of her skirt. Her body tightens unsure of what to say or do. She can hardly say tell Granger about the fantasising she has been having about her “the letters were fun and...” she trails off wishing the floor would just open up and gobble her whole.  
Again they are both silent 

“Professor Lupin used to come here” says Granger after a long moment of silence 

“What?” Says Pansy both relieved and confused by the sudden change in topic 

“When he was a student, and it was a full moon we would come here to change” 

“He was a werewolf as a student” says Pansy scandalised “And they let him come back to teach?” 

She recalls the outrage when students and parents alike found out that Remus Lupin, their Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor was a werewolf and that Professor Dumbledore let such a vicious and dangerous creature near children. She couldn’t blame anyone for their out rage it was complete and utter madness, not to mention completely irresponsible. 

“He was a good teacher” says Granger defensively crossing her arms across her chest 

“That would become a raging blood thirsty animal once a month” 

“With the right precautions-“

“You can’t tell me it wasn’t dangerous to an extent ” interrupts Pansy “I mean what if a student happened to be out of their dorms, and you can’t tell me people don’t sneak out every now and then, and he was roaming about. They would have no chance would they?” 

Pansy notices Granger promptly close her mouth deep in thought, as if she was recalling a memory of sort. She obviously wanted to say something in defence of Professor Lupin but whatever Pansy has said has surprisingly quietened Granger into deep thought. Pansy can’t help but think she had a little win against Hogwarts brightest debater. 

Yet again the awkward silence engulfs them. Pansy turns to the entrance they arrived, blood pumps through her veins she’s tempted to face that dark tunnel in her own and race back to her friends.

“It’s not his fault thou” says Granger finally “he was bitten on purpose, he didn’t choose that life. It’s beyond his control a bit like when someone is under the Imperius Curse. They can’t be held accountable for their actions can they?” 

Granger’s eyes glean mischievously. Pansy knows she’s referring to her panicked false confession in the classroom that she was under the Imperius Curse when she kissed Granger at the Ball. 

And just like that the energy in the room has changed to one of playful challenge. The air around them cracking with tension. Granger smirks victoriously at Pansy, she knows she has taken back the reins. Pansy’s stomach flutters like a thousand butterflies dancing an intense tango. Pansy purses her lips, biting back a smirk as Grangers eyes dart down to her lips, a small pink tinge noticeable on her cheeks. 

Granger is the first to break their stare reaching for another container.

“Strawberry?” she offers Pansy holding the container out to Pansy 

Pansy has a flashback of Granger in the infirmary with bright pink skin after one of the pranks a Slytherin played on Granger. She remembers how bright her skin was against the stark white hospital gown, how she looked just like a giant strawberry. Pansy can’t help but giggle a little. 

“What’s funny?” 

“Nothing” says Pansy trying to bite back her nervous laughter, but the more she tries to hold back her giggle the more it threatens to burst out like an overflowing damn. Unable to keep it in any longer, Pansy’s giggle rolls about the room, in fits and bursts “infirmary” she gasps “you looked like a giant strawberry” she manages to squeeze out before laughing out loud again. 

If her own eyes were not filled with tears of laughter, she may have noticed Grangers pupils dilate to almost black just as a cats would before it attacks. 

Suddenly without preparation Pansy finds herself on her back on the hard floor, her mouth, lips and chin covered in a delicious sticky sweetness.  
Granger has lunged at Pansy with a handful of strawberries, squishing them into her part open mouth. The surprise attack instantly silencing her, and the now precarious position of Granger hovering above her pinning her down is causing her heart rate to speed up immensely at the closeness. 

“That was not funny” says Granger her eyes sharp and challenging, perhaps still unaware of their now awkward and intimate position. “It was very cruel, all of those pranks were” 

Pansy can merely nod, her thoughts transfixed on the movement of Grangers lips rather than the words coming from them. She can feel her heart vibrating against her chest. Time moves slowly what is only a second feels like an eternity.  
Their eyes lock and Pansy can tell Granger now realises the position they are in but she doesn’t move, instead her eyes dart towards Pansy’s lips. Confusion and tingling anticipations whirls through Pansy’s entire body. She lifts her knees a little, drawing Granger that little bit closer to her.

Violent swells of emotions run through her as she raises her trembling hand to Grangers waist causing Granger to inhale sharply, but instead of pulling away Granger moves ever so slowly closer and closer to Pansy. Cautiously their eyes shift between each other's lips and eyes, as they move closer together until their breath mingles, and the swirl of sensations churning within Pansy makes her dizzy as a warmth broils through her body.   

The air around them thickens with tension and desire. A jolt of searing hot excitement races through Pansy as their lips touch ever so gently and tentatively. Her stomach flips and sparks like a thousand fireworks have been let off as Granger’s eyes flutter shut, her lips parting slightly, inviting her in. Their lips meld into each other perfectly.  
The way their lips move leisurely against each other and as their tongues intertwine has a low moan escaping Pansy. No other kiss had felt like this before, Pansy could kiss these lips forever. 

Pansy exhales as they break momentarily to look at each other, both with shaky, shallow breaths. Granger gives Pansy a crooked smile before slowly licking the strawberry juice transferred from Pansy’s lips to her lips away, a move that completely captivates Pansy sending a whole army of tingling goose pimples down her body. 

What she really wants to say is kiss me again, but “Ummm” is all the words that Pansy can muster as Granger still hovers dangerously close above. “You don’t happen to have a cushion in that bag do you?” The hard floor now hurting the back of her head, despite her wanting nothing more than to stay in this position for eternity. 

“No, but I did clean and change the sheets on the bed”. Back peddling quickly “because the room was a mess, and it smelt musty, so i gave it a quickly clean, I didn’t mean to imply, I mean I just -“ 

Pansy places her finger on Grangers lips, hushing her instantly. She can’t help but smile as Grangers cheeky burn redder than a tomato. “That would be more comfortable” says Pansy smiling, her entire body alight with with an aching desire to kiss Granger again. 

Granger returns the smile as she holds her hand out and helps Pansy from the floor. Nerves tingle down her legs to the tips of her toes as she sits carefully on the bed still holding Grangers hand, her stomach knotted with excited nerves, her heart beats faster against her chest.  Gently she leans back onto the mattress pulling Granger towards her until they are lying face to face. 

“Still under the Imperius Curse” whispers Granger, her voice raspy as her fingers wipe away the remaining strawberry from Pansy’s chin 

“I think so” smiles Pansy leaning in towards Granger 

In that split second before their lips touch every nerve in Pansy’s body is electrified in anticipation. 

Their lips caress. Granger’s kiss burns through her skin. Warmth radiates slowly spreading through the rest of her. Instinctively Pansy’s hands work their way around Grangers waist, back and legs, feeling each crevasse, each smooth curve along her physique. Granger’s hands mirror her movements, venturing over her own body exploring. Pansy let’s out a whimper as Granger breaks from their kiss and softly kisses and nibbles up and down Pansy’s neck. Her senses have been seduced to a point she can no longer think straight.

Hearing the sound of her own heart beating with desire, Pansy traces her hands along Hermione's hip to cup her buttocks, pulling her closer, until there is barely any space between them. Legs tangle among the old sheets. 

Her kisses becoming harder as her hand traces upwards along Grangers hips, slowly lifting her shirt upwards. The tips of her fingers gingerly move towards Grangers breasts. The low moan that escapes Granger as she brushes her fingertips over Grangers nipples, creates a longing pressure in the very core of her womanhood, a pressure she’s never felt before and that can only be released one way. She groans herself as Grangers hand skims over her breasts and down her stomach downwards stoping just short of where she is desperate to be touched. 

Time disappears as they kiss and caresses each other. Drunk on endorphins Pansy’s only desire is to touch Granger, to feel her perfect softness, to hear her little moans of pleasure and squirm under her touch. Their kiss the beginning of a promise of much more to come.

There’s a longing in Pansy, she can’t control. Her clothes feel too tight, too restrictive. Their kisses becoming harder and feverish. 

Pansy’s hand carcasses up along Grangers thigh, she can feel the wave of goose pimples she leaves in her wake as she moves towards Granger’s underpants. Her fingers timidly trace the edges of her underwear. 

To her surprise and disappointment Granger breaks from their kiss, her hand now over Pansy’s, stopping her from going any further “we should maybe slow down” pants Granger 

The look in her eyes betraying her words. If that look in her eyes was anything to go by, she wanted anything but to stop, but she was right they were getting carried away. Pansy had never been so bold before. 

“Yeah, of course ” replies Pansy equally out of breath 

They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes as they lie side by side clothes dishevelled. Their look filled with curiosity and passion. 

Granger raises her hand to play with the button on Pansy’s shirt, a move that is equally sweet and arousing. “Have you been with many girls” asks Granger timidly now playing with the second button on Pansy’s shirt after having successful and perhaps accidentally unbuttoning the first.

“I hadn’t even kissed a girl before” scoffs Pansy quietly 

“Really?” replies Granger her eyes filled with surprised curiosity “not even Greengrass?” 

“No, why would you think that” asks Pansy now placing her hand in Grangers waist 

“You seem really close, and well I just assumed that you two perhaps -“ 

“What about you and the Weaslet?” 

“Ginny” corrects Granger “No we are friends”

They speak softly and openly, as if they have been friends for years. There’s genuine vulnerability between the two as they open up and share their secrets. There is no malice in their chat just softly spoken words and an innocent investigation of each other’s thoughts and past. 

“Have you ummm kissed many others?” continues to question Granger. 

“A few” replies Pansy coyly 

“Who?” This time there’s an obvious hint of jealousy in Grangers tone that has Pansy feeling mischievous 

Pansy inside tingle with joy. She likes the idea of Granger feeling jealous about her and who she may have been with. 

“Oh just Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pike -“ says Pansy flippantly 

“Anybody else” interrupts Granger now playing with Pansy’s shirt button a little more forcefully 

“Ummm” teases Pansy making out she has to think about the answer. The look on Grangers face has Pansy smiling with glee “No. what about you? Potter perhaps?” asks Pansy casually despite now feeling a tad jealous herself that others may have kissed or done more with Granger. 

“No, Harry is like a brother to me, but I did kiss Viktor” says Granger blushing furiously 

“Krum” says Pansy impressed “Oh he is hard to resist ” teases Pansy “just kiss?” 

Truth be told she wasn’t sure if she wanted the answer. Viktor was tall, dark, handsome, his physique was impeccable, he was an international Quidditch star, basically he was perfect. It would be impossible for anyone to resist that charm and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know that anyone else may have had Granger to themselves. 

“He’s a gentleman” is all Granger replies with 

Pansy’s stomach lurches forward as the back of Grangers fingers gently brush against her skin as she continues to aimlessly play with Pansy’s shirt button. Unquenchable need still floods Pansy’s system. The dull continuing ache in her pants has not surpassed. 

Placing her hand on Grangers cheek she really doesn’t want to talk anymore. She draws her nearer, working her way back to Grangers tender, smooth lips and Granger instantly responds. As they kiss she gently rolls her over to lie on top of her smooth body. Granger arches into mouth as she runs her lips up her neck and before landing another intense kiss on her lips. Each soft stroke of the body and brush of the lips rebuilding the fever deep within her.

A low moan escapes her as Granger wraps her legs tight around her waist pulling her flush against her body. Their bodies move and grind against each other as hands rove, exploring, unaware of the commotion happening in the world outside.


End file.
